Egoistic love
by TotalDrama181
Summary: -¡Si pero son mis fotos!- exclamó sintiéndose avergonzado- ¿Para qué quieres una foto mía en esa posición?- señaló con la barbilla la imagen que aún se encontraba en el celular. Raphael inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si con ese gesto lo dijera todo/TURTLECEST. RaphaxDonnie y LeoxMikey. Denle una oportunidad, mal summary, pero es mejor de lo que parece!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa a todo lector que haya decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Como verán es un RaphaxDonnie y LeoxMikey, pero con toques de LeoxDonnie y RaphaxMikey, porque soy malvada y me gustan los amores no correspondidos (? Más abajo se darán cuenta de lo que hablo.**

 **Juro que intenté no hacerlo demasiado sentimental, en realidad es gracioso y humorístico, no es un fic demasiado empalagoso, asique no se asusten al leer el principio, por favor.**

 **En realidad iba a ser un one-shot, peeeeeeeeeero es demasiado largo y puede llegar a ser cansador, asique lo dividi en más capítulos.**

 **Sin más aclaraciones, ojala les guste :)**

* * *

 **Azotea del edificio wolf.**

\- Donnie, entiendo cómo te sientes pero…

-Es que tu no entiendes Raphael, no entiendes y nunca lo harás.- Donatello espetó empujando con el dedo el hombro del joven de bandana roja.

Cada lágrima que veía deslizándose por el rostro del genio estrujaba un poco más su corazón.

-Tú no sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona que quieres con alguien más. No sabes lo que se siente que te lastimen de esta manera, porque tú nunca te has enamorado. ¡Asíque no me digas que lo entiendes! No…- la voz se le quebró.

Raphael odiaba estar en esta situación. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había seguido. Leonardo había dado la estricta orden de que nadie saliera de la guarida debido a la gran tormenta que se avecinaba. Claro, él habría salido igual si quisiera, pero realmente parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento y hacía un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, por el momento no le apetecía salir.

Hasta que vio a Donnie saliendo a escondidas de la guarida.

Tener que consolar a sus hermanos no era su papel, pero Leonardo no entendía que Donnie se sentía mal y necesitaba apoyo, no que le ordenaran volver al laboratorio.

Las palabras no eran su fuerte ni jamás lo serían, asíque mientras veía al genio mordiéndose el labio para no largarse a llorar, hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

Lo abrazó.

Al principio sintió las manos de Donnie sobre su plastrón, alejándolo, pero en cuanto apretó su abrazo esas manos se deslizaron hasta enredarse en su cuello mientras ocultaba el rostro sobre su hombro.

Donatello respiró lentamente, mientras sentía las ásperas manos de Raphael acariciando sus brazos para que dejase de llorar.

Intentó buscar su voz para agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por él y pedirle disculpas por cómo le había contestado, pero ese maldito nudo en la garganta volvió a aparecer haciendo que se apretara más al mayor.

Tragó saliva mientras intentaba hablar nuevamente pero Raphael se le adelantó.

-Sé, que no soy muy bueno hablando, pero créeme cuando te digo que todo va a pasar… Tal vez no mañana, sino hoy… ¡Ash!- se dio un golpe en la frente, frustrado y avergonzado por confundirse en un momento tan delicado- ¿Lo ves? No sirvo para esto, lo único que quiero hacer es ir a la casa de Casey y patearlo hasta que me canse, le dije que se alejara de Abril y…

-¿Cuándo dijiste eso?- lo interrumpió.

Raphael se tomó un momento para recordar una de las tantas conversaciones que había tenido con su amigo Casey Jones, el otro "enamorado" de Abril.

" _-¿Eso que importa? Sabes lo que Donnie siente por ella- había dolor en las palabras del mutante._

 _-Ah si claro, cuando el amor se interpone en el medio del equipo todo sale mal, no estoy interesado en Abril…_

 _-Claro…dijo sin creerle._

 _-"Pero dime algo Rapha…- intentó cambiar de tema- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de decirle a Donnie cómo te sientes?"_

 _-No se de que hablas, no estoy interesado en Donnie- dijo intentando sonar desinteresado - será mejor que sigamos buscando a Karai.- y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del edificio, pero pudo escuchar un leve "Claro…" por parte de Casey._

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que el genio se estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

-Hace mucho, durante la invasión.

Hacía un par de meses que había sucedido aquello. Y un par de meses más en que había conocido a Abril…

Donatello recordó cuántas cosas había hecho Raphael por él, desde que la pelirroja había llegado a sus vidas. Cuántas veces lo había salvado de hacer el ridículo frente a ella, o incluso aconsejado, ¡él! que jamás se había enamorado, que jamás decía cosas dulces ni sentimentales, le había dado su apoyo (a su manera) a que siguiera intentando conquistar a Abril… y aún así nunca le había dado las gracias.

Se abrazó más a Raphael cuando sintió de nuevo las lágrimas sobre sus ojos. Pero esta vez eran lágrimas de culpa.

Era media noche y hacía frío y su hermano lo había seguido hasta acá sólo para darle su apoyo y él sólo le había gritado…

Volvió a sentir su mano acariciándole el caparazón mientras murmuraba que todo estaría bien.

Se enderezó cuando pudo sentir la calma que estaba buscando y lo miró a los ojos; esos ojos esmeralda que le transmitían la paz que necesitaba en ese momento y pestañeó, dejando libres aquellas lágrimas que creía haber controlado.

Raphael llevó las manos a su rostro y con toda la delicadeza que pudiese tener en ese momento, las quitó de sus rosadas mejillas.

Sintió un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago, incluso más agradable del que sentía con Abril.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-No hay de qu…- El de bandana roja se quedó inmóvil al ser silenciado por los labios de Donnie.

Quiso darle un beso en la mejilla, no entendió porque lo besó en los labios…

Se apartó tan rápido que Raphael no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento…- dijo, apenado- creo que mis sentimientos están a flor de piel, quise darte un beso en la mejilla.

Raphael se tomó un momento para calmar sus emociones, y luego se acercó haciendo que sus frentes se junten.

-Descuida- respondió- puedes volver a hacerlo si quieres…

Donatello rió nerviosamente luego de unos tortuosos segundos de silencio, rompiendo esa tensión que sentía Raphael mientras esperaba a que respondiera.

Bueno, al menos lo había hecho reír… Aunque no había sido su intención.

El genio se lo había tomado como una broma para terminar con todo ese drama de Abril.

Y ante un posible rechazo, decidió sonreír y dejarlo como una broma.

-Volvamos a casa Don, seguro Bobonardo debe estar muy enojado.- Dijo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el gran discurso que su hermano mayor le daría.

* * *

Leonardo estaba de pie en la entrada de la guarida, dando golpeteos con el pie mientras los veía acercarse a su hogar.

-¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No te importa.

\- Por supuesto que me importa, soy su lider, y les di una orden.

Raphael rodó los ojos y continuó su camino, pero Donatello se quedó de pie frente a Leo, viéndolo con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Desobedeciste mi orden, Donatello.

-Lo se, lo lamento. Pero necesitaba salir y…

-Aquí no hablaremos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su habitación.

El más rudo se interpuso en el medio del camino y le dio una mirada seria a su hermano mayor.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

\- Después hablaré contigo.- respondió haciéndose a un lado para entrar en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y guió a Donatello hasta su cama.

-Perdona Leo, no quise desobedecerte.

-Pero lo hiciste- lo reprendió. Aunque se sintió mal al ver la cara angustiada de su hermano. No quería sonar enfadado, sólo se sentía dolido por lo ocurrido horas atrás y eso hacía que su voz sonase así.

-Realmente necesitaba salir, después de lo que vi, yo…- la voz comenzó a temblarle y rápidamente sintió unos brazos alrededor de él.

El líder sintió una punzada de culpa, después de todo, comprendía el dolor de Donnie.

-No, yo lo lamento. Debí haber sido más considerado contigo. Mikey me explicó que viste a Abril y Casey…- No pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió los brazos de Donnie aferrándose fuertemente en su cuello. Recordó lo que le había dicho hace apenas unos segundos, Raphael. Tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras, Donatello estaba demasiado sensible.

No sabía que decir o hacer, y en ese momento se sintió como si fuera su rudo hermano.

Comenzó a acariciarle los brazos, como una manera de tranquilizarlo pero solo sintió que se abrazaba más a él. Sintiendo ahora lágrimas sobre su cuello.

-Donnie…

-Perdona- dijo enderezándose sin quitar los brazos de su cuello.- sólo no puedo parar de llorar- admitió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Leo inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con ternura. Le gustaba mucho más ese sonrojo en su rostro que esas tristes lágrimas.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y sin decir nada, besó sus mejillas, borrando toda esa tristeza con dulces besos que despertaron nuevas emociones en Donnie.

-Gracias…- murmuró

\- Abril no sabe lo que se pierde. Tu eres mucho mejor de lo que Casey es y ten por seguro que se dará cuenta de eso… Tal vez no hoy, sino mañana.

Donatello sonrió al escuchar exactamente las mismas palabras que Raphael había intentado decirle. Sin duda Leo tenía mucha más facilidad para consolar a los demás.

Intentó reprimir un bostezo. Se sentía agotado después de haberse descargado de esa manera.

-Creo que iré a dormir.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí? – propuso Leonardo. Luego de su pequeña discusión con Miguel Ángel, no tenía ganas de estar solo.

-E-esta bien…

El líder se adentró en la cama luego de que apagara la luz y rodeó a Donnie con sus brazos. Con sus caricias, no tardó mucho en que el genio se quedase dormido. Pero él todavía no podía pegar un ojo…

El rostro dolido de Mikey y la seriedad con la que le había respondido lo había dejado abatido.

-" _Ya Miguel Ángel, ve a la cama"- Ordenó el líder._

 _-"¡No! quiero esperar a Rapha._

 _\- Raphael desobedeció mi orden y probablemente vuelva antes del amanecer, al igual que Donatello._

 _\- Me quedare despierto entonces…- Respondió sin la menor intención de hacer lo que su hermano le ordenaba._

 _-¿Porqué eres tan caprichoso Mikey?_

 _-No soy caprichoso, tengo que hablar de algo con él._

 _-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?- El mayor ya se estaba cansando de que ni siquiera despegara la vista del televisor para mirarlo._

 _\- No…_

 _-¿Y porqué no?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos._

 _Mikey lo miró a los ojos y rápidamente se arrepintió, sus ojos azules hacían que todo su autocontrol se esfumase._

 _-Le dije a Raphael que me gustaba- confesó rascándose la nuca con el arrepentimiento marcado en su rostro- Y él salió corriendo a la superficie. Quiero pedirle perdón por si lo ofendí… No tienes que enojarte con él por desobedecerte; Fue mi culpa._

 _Leonardo apretó los puños mientras intentaba sacarse el shuriken que inconcientemente Miguel Ángel le había lanzado en el corazón._

 _-Ve a dormir Mikey- dijo finalmente, con la voz ronca_

 _-¿No me acabas de escuchar? Te dije que debo hablar con él._

 _-Haz lo que te digo si no quieres que le diga a Sensei que te robaste más de una figura de acción en la tienda de cómics._

 _-Prometiste no decírselo a nadie- protestó poniéndose de pie frente a él._

 _-No lo repetiré- desvió la vista de esos ojos que ahora parecían dolidos y furiosos._

 _-¿Por qué eres así?- preguntó mientras hacía su camino hacia su habitación y cerraba la puerta de un portazo._

 _Leonardo dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la guarida para esperar a sus hermanos."_

No quería ser así, pero no podía evitarlo. Él amaba a Miguel Ángel, lo amaba incluso más de lo que sus demás hermanos podrían hacerlo, más de lo que _Raphael_ podría hacerlo.

Pero aún así no era suficiente. Sus abrazos, sus caricias, su amor… no era nada para Mikey. Era solo su hermano mayor…

Él estaba enamorado de Rapha. Estaba enamorado de quien jamás en la vida le había expresado siquiera una muestra de afecto diferente a la que se le da a un hermano común.

Y él en cambio, que más de una vez se había aguantado sus bromas, hasta las más predecibles. Mas de una vez se había desvelado jugando videojuegos con él, sólo porque no quería que Mikey creyera que era el más aburrido.

Más de una vez había dejado en evidencia sus sentimientos… Y aún así prefería a Rapha.

Se acurrucó más a Donnie mientras sentía una presión insoportable en el pecho. Necesitaba tan desesperadamente expresar sus sentimientos…Necesitaba desahogarse tal y como había hecho Donatello.

Pero él sólo era el hermano mayor, nadie vendría a consolarlo.

Besó la frente del genio y continuó con sus caricias hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

En la estancia principal Raphael estaba tirado en el sofá mirando televisión mientras esperaba a que Donnie saliera de la habitación de su hermano. Pero luego de una hora, el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Cambió de canal buscando algo entretenido que ver y así distraerse, pero se detuvo al momento en que escuchó una voz detrás del sofá

-¿Rapha?- Mikey llegó hasta él creyendo que estaba viendo televisión. Se lamentó un poco cuando vio que su hermano estaba durmiendo, pero rápidamente sonrió.

Quitó el control de su mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Lo cubrió con una manta y antes de irse besó su mejilla.

\- Mañana hablaremos hermano.

Se volvió a acostar mientras repasaba mentalmente lo sucedido hace un par de horas atrás.

" _-¿Rapha puedo contarte algo?_

 _-¿Si, qué?- Raphael estaba algo distraído, buscaba con la mirada algo, como si hubiese visto a alguien escondido."_

 _\- Es que no se como decirlo…- comenzó a titubear- estoy algo nervioso._

 _\- Solo dilo Mikey.- En ningún momento se detuvo a mirarlo, lo que le dio confianza para hablar. Después de un suspiro, se armó de coraje y habló._

 _\- Me gustas mucho Rapha._

 _-¿A dónde va?- preguntó mirando por encima de la cabeza del menor._

 _-¿Qué?- No era la respuesta que esperaba Miguel Ángel._

 _-Me tengo que ir- dijo con la mirada clavada en la entrada de la guarida- después hablamos."_

-Tonto. Tonto. Debería haberlo besado.- se repetía mil veces Miguel Ángel mientras miraba las manchas de moho sobre el techo de su habitación.

* * *

Raphael abrió un ojo cuando sintió que estaba todo calmado. Se cubrió más con las mantas mientras buscaba con la vista el control, y desistió de la idea de ver televisión cuando lo encontró sobre la mesa frente a él.

Echó una mirada a la habitación de Leo; estaba cerrada.

-Tal vez ya se fue a su habitación y no lo noté.

Estiró más los pies sobre el sofá aprovechando que lo tenía todo para él y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Seis meses después.**

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron de una patada, haciendo exaltar al joven genio que trabajaba en unos experimentos.

-Donnie, Mikey dice que lleves tu lindo trasero al sofá, la película está por comenzar.

-No creo que Miguel Ángel dijera eso- respondió quitándose las gafas que utilizaba para protegerse de los químicos que podían irritarle los ojos.

-Está bien, eso lo dije yo- admitió, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y bien?

-Iré en un rato, necesito terminar con esto.

-Te dolerá el cuello de tanto estar inclinado… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te haré masajes- propuso con un doble sentido en sus palabras.

-No gracias, si voy contigo terminaré con un dolor en el trasero- respondió el genio poniéndose las gafas para continuar.

-Pero el dolor de cuello desaparecerá…

-Piérdete Raphael.

Donatello sonrió cuando escuchó un gruñido y la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

¿Cómo era que habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo habían pasado a tener esa confianza de decirse tales cosas sin sentirse incómodos?

Dejó el experimento sobre la mesa cuando un recuerdo no tan lejano apareció en su mente.

"- _Necesito que me den sus celulares, tengo que instalarles algunos programas_

 _Leonardo y Miguel Ángel se los entregaron sin protestar, pero como siempre, alguien tenía que tener algún problema…_

 _-¿Para qué quieres mi celular?- reconoció el tono defensivo de Raphael detrás de él._

 _\- Ya lo dije, necesito instalarle algunos programas_

 _-Pues deja el mío como está…_

 _-Raphael no seas fastidioso. Todos tenemos que tener eso.- lo ayudó Leonardo_

 _El más rudo metió la mano dentro de su caparazón y sacó el aparato entregándoselo a Donnie de mala gana._

 _-Ni se te ocurra ver mis fotos o mensajes._

 _-¿Tú crees que quiero ver la cantidad de fotos de mujeres desnudas que seguramente tienes? No estoy tan desesperado…_

 _-Más te vale.- Le advirtió el de rojo._

 _Llevó todos los celulares a su laboratorio y comenzó a copiar los programas._

 _El primer celular fue el de Leo. Sería hipócrita decir que lo hacía porque simplemente había escogido al azar. Buscó el de Leo porque le gustaba todo lo relacionado a él._

 _Mientras esperaba que se instalasen los programas, tomó el de Mikey y comenzó a husmearlo. No había nada interesante; fotos de él y de Rapha, más de Rapha que de él, del gatito helado y algunas de su ojo ¿quién diría que Mikey era de esos que sacaban fotos a sus ojos?_

 _El celular de Leo vibró, lo que le indicó que la instalación había sido exitosa, lo retiró de la computadora y conectó el de Mikey._

 _La curiosidad lo invadió. ¿Leo tendría alguna foto de Donnie, así como Mikey tenía de Rapha?_

 _Miguel Ángel tenía fotos del más rudo porque estaba "enamorado" según le había contado._

 _La ansiedad de saber si Leo tenía fotos suyas lo atacó por completo. Se sintió mal, por un segundo, de husmear sin su consentimiento, las cosas del líder ¡Pero quería saber!_

 _Las fotos eran variadas, en algunas estaban todos comiendo pizza, había algunas de Splinter, dos o tres de Miguel Ángel mientras jugaba videojuegos, y una de él mientras dormía._

 _-Tiene una foto mía…- murmuró._

 _Eso tenía que significar algo ¿no? Por qué iba a tener una foto de él mientras dormía, si no eran más que amigos._

 _¿O tal vez si lo eran…?_

 _Su enamoramiento con Leo había comenzado desde aquella vez en que descubrió que Abril y Casey eran novios._

 _Leonardo había sido tan bueno esa noche con él, que de un día para otro la joven pelirroja había salido de su mente._

 _Después de ese día creyó que él y el líder volverían a ser los de antes, pero sus caricias continuaron hasta ahora… Enamorándolo cada día más._

 _-¿Porqué acariciar a alguien que ya no está triste?- se preguntaba el genio_

 _Tal vez Leonardo tenía sentimientos por Donnie y no sabía cómo decirlo, por eso optaba por las caricias…_

 _El celular de Mikey vibró y luego lo intercambió con el de Raphael. Aún viendo la foto en la pantalla._

 _Volvió a ver todas las imágenes nuevamente, prestando atención a cada detalle. Descubrió que en un par de fotos más, Miguel Ángel estaba en primer plano, y él y Raphael, alejados. Como si realmente hubiese querido capturar sólo a Mikey pero sin parecer obvio._

 _-Pero a Leo no le gusta Mikey…- se dijo para alejar el nudo que se estaba formando en su estómago._

 _Otra vibración en la mesa le advirtió que el celular de Raphael estaba listo y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro._

 _-Veamos cuántas mujeres desnudas tienes Rapha.-dijo tomando su celular- ¿Solo cinco fotos?- exclamó cuando descubrió que no había nada con lo que se pudiera burlar._

 _Una del maestro Splinter meditando, otra de Leo saliendo del baño, probablemente estaba descompuesto debido a su horrenda expresión. Y el resto a los edificios de Nueva York_

 _-Las debe tener escondidas- pensó._

 _Recordó que había creado una sección de guardado oculto para guardar información importante, tal vez si Raphael había sido lo bastante curioso lo habría descubierto._

 _-Te atrapé- murmuró cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando._

 _El dibujo de una carpeta con un candado con la inicial "D" apareció en la pantalla._

 _-¿D?_

 _No esperó más, entró en la carpeta y comenzaron a aparecer varias fotos que tardaron en abrirse debido a la cantidad que había._

 _Esperó impaciente hasta que cargó una._

 _Era de Donnie comiendo pizza. Otra…_

 _Donnie bebiendo café. Otra…_

 _Entrenando. Otra…_

 _Durmiendo sobre el escritorio. Otra…_

 _Continuó deslizando las imágenes encontrándose con fotos que jamás había aceptado tomarse, o siquiera lo había notado._

 _Su corazón se aceleró cuando una salvaje foto apareció._

 _Era obviamente él, sobre sus piernas y brazos, mientras estaba inclinado reparando algo, dando una completa vista de su trasero._

 _Sintió hervirle la sangre al preguntarse desde cuándo Raphael tendría estas fotos._

 _Se levantó de golpe, decidido a ir a buscarlo y cuestionarle el porqué de esa obsesión con él, pero se detuvo cuando vio las puertas abrirse._

 _-Ya te estas tardando demasiado con mi teléfono- Raphael se adentró al laboratorio._

 _-¿POR QUÉ TIENES FOTOS MÍAS?- gritó enseñándole la imagen._

 _La expresión de Raphael pasó de sorprendida a avergonzada y enfadada._

 _\- ¿Y TU PORQUÉ REVISAS MIS COSAS?- replicó_

 _-Las reviso porque estoy en ellas, responde mi pregunta Raphael…- dijo el genio cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¡Ah!- gruñó- Porque me gustas y me gusta tu trasero ¿bien?- respondió fastidiado como si la respuesta fuera obvia._

 _Donatello se quedó en silencio, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. Obviamente no le creyó._

 _Luego de unos segundos le tendió el celular._

 _-Bórralas._

 _-¿Qué? No.- respondió tomándolo_

 _-Bórralas Raphael, no quiero que tengas fotos mías…_

 _-Es mi teléfono, puedo hacer lo que quiera._

 _-¡Si pero son mis fotos!- exclamó sintiéndose avergonzado- ¿Para qué quieres una foto mía en esa posición?- señaló con la barbilla la imagen que aún se encontraba en el celular._

 _Raphael inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si con ese gesto lo dijera todo_

 _-¡Eres asqueroso! Bórralas- se acercó hasta el mayor e intentó quitárselo pero Raphael estiró el brazo hacia atrás, mientras que con su otra mano lo apartaba a él._

 _-Te repito que es mí teléfono y puedo tener todo lo que quiera en él._

 _Donatello comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Dato curioso, desde aquel incidente en la azotea en la que inconcientemente lo había besado, cada que vez que estaba con Raphael se reía por cualquier cosa._

 _-Por favor…- intentó sonar angustiado pero la sonrisita lo delató._

 _-Esta bien, lo haré- dijo logrando que dejara de forcejear, tener el brazo extendido hacia atrás lo estaba cansando.- Si me das un beso…_

 _-¿Qué?- ahora la sonrisa de Donnie era aún más grande- No…_

 _-¿Entonces porqué estas sonriendo si dices que no?_

 _\- ¡Porque estoy nervioso!- admitió._

 _-¿Asíque te pongo nervioso?_

 _\- No, no en ese sentido, ¡Ash!- se quejó volviendo a forcejear._

 _Con una rapidez que desconocía, Raphael se guardó el celular dentro del caparazón y tomó ambos brazos de Donnie._

 _-Borra las fotos- dijo forzosamente intentando liberar sus manos._

 _-Ya te lo dije, dame un beso y las borro…_

 _Donatello volvió a reír. No sabía de que otra forma reaccionar. La situación era vergonzosa pero sin embargo no era lo suficientemente incómoda como para querer largarse de allí. Era extrañamente agradable…"_

Y así era como todo había comenzado. Luego de ese día Raphael se había vuelto mas desvergonzado para con él, y a él simplemente no le molestaba, porque lo hacía reír. Las estupideces que decía Raphael lo hacían reír.

Volvió a la realidad cuando las puertas del laboratorio volvieron a abrirse esta vez más suavemente.

Leonardo se acercó hasta él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Ven a ver la película con nosotros. Te dolerá la cabeza de estar tanto tiempo con esos químicos.

El experimento no era muy importante, sin embargo se echaría a perder si no lo terminaba, pero… Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos que parecían rogarle por que fuera con él a ver la película.

-Está bien- aceptó con una sonrisa.

-¡Al fin viniste Donnie!- Miguel Ángel movió los pies hacia adelante y atrás mientras lo veía desde el suelo.- Te has perdido la mitad de la película.

Donatello tomó la bolsa de palomitas y se sentó entre medio de Raphael y Leonardo.

 **…**

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que se había unido a sus hermanos y ya se quería ir. La película era de lo más aburrida, además de que le dolía demasiado la cabeza, prefería irse a dormir al laboratorio.

Giró su cuello hacia un lado, haciéndolo sonar y rápidamente sintió una mano sobre su cuello, masajeando justo el punto en el que le dolía.

Le lanzó una mirada a Leo y le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

Precisamente estas cosas eran lo que lo había enamorado. Los pequeños detalles que aunque para Leonardo eran normales, para él lo eran todo.

Aunque sólo lo hiciera como un hermano mayor…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una áspera mano masajeando su pierna.

-Raphael, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó dándole un manotazo.

-Masajes- respondió simplemente.- Ya que Leo también lo hace y no te quejas…

-Leo no me está dando masajes con otras intenciones- contestó sonrojado- además no me duele la pierna.

-Shhhh- los calló Mikey- ya está terminando.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando notó que Leonardo había vuelto a su posición y maldijo a Raphael mentalmente por haber interrumpido tan lindo momento.

Los créditos aparecieron indicando el final de la película y Leo se levantó a encender la luz.

-Bien Mikey, es hora de practicar las katas

-Ah Leo no me hagas esto, hoy estoy muy cansado...

-Prometiste hacerlo si veíamos la película que querías y lo hicimos asíque ve al dojo.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo del plastrón.- Oye Rapha- llamó la atención del de bandana roja que ahora intentaba hacerle masajes en el cuello a Donnie- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la tienda de cómics más tarde?

-Que flojera Mikey, que te acompañe alguien más.

-Pero…

-Yo te acompañaré Mikey- se ofreció Leonardo palmeándole el hombro.

-No, esta bien…- respondió desilusionado de haber sido rechazado.

El corazón de Leonardo se hundió cuando lo vio caminar hacia el dojo con los ánimos por el piso. Se quedó mirando un punto en el sillón mientras intentaba dejar el doloroso momento de lado. No era la primera vez que Mikey lo rechazaba y probablemente no sería la última… pero todas dolían con la misma intensidad.

Un quejido de Donatello lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos.

-Raphael hazme el favor y vete, me duele la cabeza.

-Deberías ponerte hielo- dijo Leonardo poniendo una mano en su frente midiéndole la temperatura.

El genio sintió a Raphael levantarse del sofá, seguramente Leo le había lanzado una mirada para que dejase de molestarlo y se fue a su habitación.

Con los ojos cerrados buscó una posición cómoda para recostarse.

\- Voy a estar bien Leo- respondió con una sonrisa.

El líder quitó su mano de la frente del genio y comenzó a caminar en dirección al dojo, adormeciendo sus sentimientos para poder practicar con Miguel Ángel en paz.

Un hielo cubierto en un trapo se posó suavemente sobre la frente de Donatello, lo que lo despertó de su entresueño.

-Gracias Leo- respondió tomándolo para que no se cayese. Leonardo siempre era tan considerado…

-Oye, me ofendes.

Sintió sus pies levantarse por un segundo y luego quedar levemente inclinados hacia arriba gracias a las piernas de Raphael.

-Ah, eras tu- dijo decepcionado.

Abrió los ojos cuando no recibió respuesta por parte del más rudo tras unos segundos. Para su sorpresa éste estaba tomándole una foto.

-¡Dame eso!- le arrebató el teléfono antes de que pudiera sacar la fotografía.

-Ah Donnie, ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Sabes las cosas que podríamos estar haciendo en este momento?

-No, y no quiero saber- respondió intentando contener la sonrisa.

-Entonces déjame sacarte una foto…

-No- se puso recto en su lugar sin sacar las piernas de las de Raphael.

-No importa- dijo cruzándose de brazos- tengo otras mejores…

-¿Qué?

-Mira el fondo de pantalla- ordenó con tono altanero

La quijada de Donatello se abrió hasta su máxima extensión y el color rojo se apoderó por completo de su piel.

Raphael aprovechó su sorpresa y tomó su celular.

El genio reaccionó al instante y se le lanzó encima arrojando el hielo envuelto en un trapo, al suelo.

-Borra esa foto, bórrala bórrala.

En un desesperado intento de arrebatárselo, terminó sentado sobre sus piernas

-¿Por qué? si te ves muy bien en esa posición.

Donnie ocultó su rostro avergonzado en el hombro del de bandana roja, comenzando a reír nerviosamente.

-Hasta Leo estuvo de acuerdo conmigo…

\- ¿Leo vio esa foto?- Ahora la situación no era tan graciosa.- Debe pensar que soy repugnante por dormir en esa posición.- susurró avergonzado.

\- ¿Y que te importa lo que piense Leo?- preguntó envolviendo las manos alrededor de las caderas de Donnie, aprovechando su desconcierto.- ¿Acaso te gusta?- bromeó.

El genio lo vio a los ojos por un segundo y luego desvió la mirada a la pared detrás de él, mientras un doloroso recuerdo volvía a su mente.

" _Había llegado la hora, era hoy o nunca…_

 _Después de cinco meses de emociones reprimidas, se había decidido._

 _Iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Leo._

 _Tomó un respiro antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación; no hacía falta preguntar si podía pasar, después de tanto tiempo pasando el rato juntos, la habitación de Leo era como si fuese la suya._

 _Leonardo pegó un brinco cuando lo oyó entrar y de inmediato se puso recto, pasándose una mano por la cara._

 _-¿Leo, estás… llorando?_

 _-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- intentó calmar su voz, pero sonaba igual de quebrantada y dolida como cuando Donatello había llorado por Abril._

 _No hicieron falta las palabras, Donnie se acercó sin pensarlo y lo abrazó fuertemente._

 _-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Leo, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?_

 _Sintió los brazos del líder enredarse sobre su cuello mientras sentía caer lágrimas sobre su hombro._

 _Comenzó a acariciarle los brazos, recordando cuán consolador había resultado ser para él que Leo lo hiciera._

 _La amargura de Leonardo terminó por contagiarlo. Él sólo quería que dejase de llorar y le contara qué sucedía. Jamás había visto a Leo tan frágil._

 _Quería saber el motivo por el cual estaba llorando._

 _Quería consolarlo._

 _Y por sobre todo, quería besarlo y decirle que fuere lo que fuere él estaría ahí, apoyándolo, en cualquier cosa._

 _-Ya no puedo soportarlo- por fin habló, atrayendo la completa atención del genio.- Lo amo… lo amo mucho._

 _Sus pulmones comenzaron a cerrarse, dejando sólo una fina abertura para que pudiese respirar._

 _Después de unos incontables y dolorosos minutos buscando su voz, pudo hablar._

 _-¿A Mikey?_

 _Sintió al líder asentir sobre su hombro y de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a arder._

 _Tal y como lo venía sospechando, Leo estaba enamorado del menor, aunque no lo quisiese admitir._

 _Leonardo tenía una mirada diferente con Mikey, un trato diferente y por más que le doliese pensarlo, tenía un sentimiento diferente con el más pequeño a diferencia de él. Aunque las caricias que Leo le hacía parecían tan amorosas… o tal vez él deseaba que fueran amorosas._

 _-Intenté, intenté demostrarle mis sentimientos, intenté ser más flexible con él, pero nada funcionó. Ninguna caricia es suficiente…_

 _Donatello se abrazó más a Leo, intentando obtener más cantidad de aire._

 _-Él está enamorado de Raphael…- continuó_

 _-¿C-cómo…- se aclaró la garganta cuando sintió su voz temblar- ¿Cómo sabes?_

 _-Los vi…Mikey lo besó pero Raphael lo alejó._

 _Donatello dejó escapar unas lágrimas cuando escuchó la voz herida de Leonardo, como si realmente a él también le costase respirar._

 _-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molestó?- continuó el líder - Que ni siquiera le importó. Lo alejó y se encerró en su habitación sin importarle el dolor que sintió Mikey con ese rechazo. Raphael no sabe lo que daría por estar en su lugar…_

 _El genio claramente pudo sentir su corazón partirse en cientos de pedazos al escuchar las rabiosas palabras de Leonardo._

 _Su corazón volvió a romperse, y esta vez dolía mucho más._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó absorto en esa dolorosa sensación. Pero reaccionó cuando sintió una mano acariciando su cuello._

 _-Lo lamento, te mojé todo- dijo secándole sus lágrimas. Rápidamente Donatello hizo lo mismo para que no notara que él también había llorado._

 _-No te preocupes…_

 _Leonardo se puso recto, dando por finalizado ese momento de debilidad._

 _El genio lo miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora estaban irritados de tanto llorar._

 _Limpió sus lágrimas y con toda la tristeza y amargura que sentía en ese momento, forzó una sonrisa._

 _-No debes darte por vencido, Leo.- lo alentó_

 _-Ya he perdido- respondió tomando la mano de Donnie que aún se encontraba en su mejilla._

 _\- ¿Realmente lo amas?- lo vio asentir.- Entonces no debes rendirte._

 _Leonardo le dio un beso en la mejilla, en forma de agradecimiento, lo que quebrantó aún más el corazón de Donatello._

 _No debió continuar con sus caricias si no sentía nada por él. Jamás debió haberlo ilusionado si no sentía nada más que afecto fraternal._

 _No pudo contenerse más, y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro._

 _-Desearía haberme enamorado de ti, Donnie…- Confesó mientras borraba con su dedo esa resbaladiza lágrima de su mejilla- Se que contigo nunca sufriría._

 _-Si, bueno…- dijo con la voz temblorosa, alejando la mano del líder- así es el destino."_

Las risas de Raphael lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¿Te gusta bobonardo? – preguntó con un tono aún más burlón.

Lo miró a los ojos y luego desvió la vista hacía la pared, evitando la pregunta.

No era que no quisiese contarle a Raphael, sólo que le dolía demasiado decirlo en voz alta.

-¡No puede ser!- continuó, tomando ese comportamiento como un sí- ¿Y Leo lo sabe?

El genio negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente triste al recordar ese doloroso momento. Por supuesto que después de ese día, había decidido no contarle sus sentimientos a Leo. ¿De qué serviría? Si Leonardo le había confesado cuán enamorado estaba de su hermano pequeño, no tenía oportunidad, y lo sabía. Por eso decidió apoyarlo. Sabía a la perfección lo doloroso que era un amor no correspondido, y no quería que él lo sufriera. Ni él ni ninguno de sus otros hermanos…

-Tengo que contarle…- sonrió con malicia.

Sintió que Raphael lo tomaba de las caderas, forzándolo a salir de encima de él.

Lo tomó por los hombros y enredó las piernas alrededor de sus fuertes muslos para que no se levantara.

-Tú no le contarás nada- respondió fastidiado. ¿Porqué se tenía que meter en sus cosas? Bien que cuando él o sus otros hermanos se metían en sus asuntos hacía un escándalo tremendo.

-Oblígame- dijo provocativamente

-Vamos Rapha, ¿por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

-¿Quién dijo que no me importa?- replicó alejándolo con las manos.- Quiero ver la cara que pones cuando se entere…

Por supuesto que Raphael estaba bromeando. Lo que menos quería era que Leonardo se enterara de que Donnie se derretía por él. Aunque sabía que el líder estaba enamorado de Mikey, no podía darse el lujo de que su estúpido hermano mayor intentara olvidar al pequeño mocoso con su Donnie.

Pero eso no evitaba que disfrutara la cara de desesperación del genio.

Sintió el cuerpo de Donatello pegarse más al suyo para evitar que se levante y no pudo contener la carcajada. ¿En verdad Donnie creía que podría detenerlo ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, sabiendo que él era mucho más fuerte?

Estaba a punto de levantarse importándole poco que Donnie estuviese sobre él, pero una brillante idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Esta era la primera vez que el genio estaba tan pegado a él, dejando de lado los entrenamientos en los que más de una vez enredó sus largas piernas sobre sus caderas con la intención de derribarlo.

Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad de tenerlo así, al máximo.

-Suéltame Donnie- fingió no poder moverse.

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada y te dejare ir.- dijo descansando las manos sobre sus hombros, dejando de forcejear. No le gustaba ser el agresor, ese era el papel de Rapha.

-Dame un beso y no le diré- respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

Rápidamente tuvo que atrapar las caderas del joven genio quien al escucharlo no dudó en apartarse.

-No Raphael, te dije que no me gustas- forcejeó mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces tendré que decirle a Leo…

-¿Me estás chantajeando?- preguntó, enseñándole el hueco entre sus dientes con una gran sonrisa avergonzada.

Raphael le respondió con un guiño.

-¡Oye Leo!- gritó- ¿A que no sabes lo que Donnie me acaba de…- no pudo continuar hablando debido a que el genio había tapado su boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Quieres callarte?- susurró, deseando que el líder no hubiese escuchado. Sabía que el más rudo no había gritado tan fuerte como para que lo escuche desde el dojo, pero también sabía que su hermano mayor tenía un excelente oído.

Quitó su mano asqueado cuando sintió la lengua de Raphael.

-¡Que asqueroso eres!- protestó limpiándose sobre el plastrón de él.- Tenía las manos sucias- intentó espantarlo en vano, sabía a la perfección que su hermano no era delicado.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo…- dijo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del genio.

El menor buscó una forma de zafarse de Raphael sin sonar intranquilo.

-Mira Rapha, hoy comí pizza de ajo…

-¿Ah si? Que casualidad yo tambien…- respondió con burla.

Era obvio que Raphael sabía que mentía, después de todo él había ido a esperar al repartidor.

Colocó una mano en su pecho para evitar que continuase acercándose. Había intentado apartarlo de forma "sutil" para no herir sus sentimientos. Ya que a veces realmente creía que Rapha sentía algo por el y no quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que él al enterarse de lo de Leo y Mikey.

Pero si no le dejaba opción, tendría que decirle la verdad…

-No puedo Rapha, quiero dar mi primer beso con Leo…- confesó como si fuese un niño caprichoso.

\- Corrección, tu ya has dado tu primer beso, y fue conmigo.

\- Eso fue un error, no cuenta.- admitió.

Raphael dejó a un lado la punzada que sintió en el pecho y continuó insistiendo, no se rendiría tan fácil.

-¡Temerario líder, aquí hay alguien que…- esta vez si había gritado más fuerte, lo que alarmó aun más a Donatello.

Volvió a taparle la boca, esta vez colocando sus dos manos, por si las dudas.

-Esta bien, esta bien….- susurró- tu ganas.

El más rudo le regaló una sonrisa altanera y luego fue cerrando sus ojos en cuanto se acercaba a su rostro.

Donatello hizo una mueca de asco al ver los labios entreabiertos de Raphael mientras esperaba que él hiciera su parte.

- _Ya hazlo de una vez, es solo un beso_ \- se dijo mentalmente- _no te vas a enamorar con un beso._

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, cerro fuertemente los ojos y unió los labios con los de Raphael.

Definitivamente no quería hacer esto.

Conociendo a Raphael, estaba seguro que no se había lavado los dientes y podría apostar que había bebido una cerveza durante la película, por lo que estaba convencido de que sentiría el amargo sabor de su lengua hasta la garganta.

Pero cuando sus labios se abrazaron, una atrayente electricidad le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y apago su cerebro. Sin darse cuenta se relajo y enredo las manos sobre el cuello de Rapha, sintiendo como éste se aferraba a sus caderas mientras lo besaba de una forma lenta y experimentada, pues se estaba tomando su tiempo antes de meterle lengua, lo que irritó un poco al joven genio.

Extrañamente necesitaba más de esa descarga eléctrica que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba más de las manos sobre sus caderas, y necesitaba más de la boca de Raphael, así que ¿Por qué demonios no metía lengua?

Sintió al más rudo despegarse de sus labios, cortando aquella maravillosa sensación. Rápidamente tomo su rostro con las manos y volvió a unir sus labios casi desesperadamente.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Rapha sobre su boca, seguramente se burlaría de él por la forma en que lo había tomado, pero simplemente no le importó.

Se fundió en el beso y las emociones que estaba experimentando cuando esta vez pudo sentir la cálida lengua de Raphael, mezclada con un leve sabor a menta.

-Oye Rapha tu me habías llama…- el líder se quedó petrificado- Okay…

Donatello se apartó horrorizadamente al escuchar a su hermano mayor, dejando al más rudo con unas terribles ganas de más besos eléctricos.

Le dio un manotazo a Raphael para que soltara sus caderas que ahora estaban siendo fuertemente apretadas por él.

-L-leo no es lo que piensas…- le explicó poniéndose de pie.- Rapha y yo no…

-Donnie, está bien- respondió con una sonrisita burlona- no tienes que explicarme nada.

-Si, si tengo- dijo sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo- Lo de recié una apuesta- mintió

-¿Ah si? ¿y quién perdió?- bromeo el líder mirando hacia su rudo hermano que estaba cruzado de brazos, seguramente molesto por haberlos interrumpido en tan agradable momento.

Donatello echó una mirada hacia atrás, siguiendo la mirada de Leo y luego volvió hacia él.

-Obviamente yo, jamás besaría a Rapha si de mi dependiera- confesó con una mano en el corazón, esperando que Leonardo le creyera.

Aunque sabía que no cambiaría nada en su relación de amistad.

-¿Y qué fue eso que acabas de hacer Donnie?- preguntó Raphael refiriéndose al beso que inconcientemente el genio había demandado.

Donatello le lanzó una mirada furiosa y con un fuerte sonrojo miró a Leo a los ojos, intentando transmitirle cuán arrepentido estaba por lo que había hecho.

Leo le sonrió, mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

-Esta bien Donnie, te creo- mintió para calmar sus nervios, y de pronto clavó una mirada seria en los ojos del más rudo.- Pero deberían de tener más cuidado, Mikey pudo verlos.

-Ah no es para tanto- bufó Raphael rodando los ojos.

-Sabes lo que Miguel Ángel siente por ti- respondió con la voz ronca y las manos apretadas en puños.

-Y Mikey sabe lo que yo siento por Donnie- replicó esta vez poniéndose serio.

Donatello colocó una mano en el plastrón de Leo para evitar que se acercara a Raphael. Sabía que sus palabras lo habían lastimado, pero más sabía que si se peleaba con él, saldría perdiendo.

-Tienes razón, Leo. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.- forzó una sonrisa para ocular el dolor en su rostro mientras lo veía a esos profundos ojos azules que ahora brillaban con enfado hacia su hermano de bandana roja.

Leonardo tomó aire lentamente, mientras alejaba sus malos pensamientos.

-Gracias, Donnie.

El líder se dispuso a continuar su camino cuando vio a sus hermanos dispersarse.

Tomó dos botellas de agua y volvió al dojo donde Miguel Ángel lo estaba esperando, mientras "meditaba".

\- Mikey se que no estás meditando, puedo escuchar el sonido de tus videojuegos detrás de ti.- dijo colocando el envase frente a él y esperando a que abriera los ojos.

El menor tomó la botella y mientras la abría emitió un largo suspiro de cansancio.

-Ah Leo, meditar es taaaan aburrido. – admitió estirando sus músculos como si hubiese estado en la misma posición por mucho tiempo.

-¡No es verdad!- defendió Leo con una sonrisa- Es muy relajante, solo que no le das una oportunidad.

-Para ti, porque te gustan estas cosas al igual que Sensei, pero a mi me aburren, quiero ir a jugar videojuegos con Rapha….

El lider estrujó el plástico que tenía entre sus manos cuando lo escuchó decir aquello, llamando la atención de Mikey que había tomado su celular para continuar con su juego.

No había un solo día en que el menor no le recordase cuán enamorado estaba de Raphael.

No había un solo día en el que su corazón no se estrujara tal cual esa botella…

Pero como Donnie le había dicho, no debía rendirse, si lo amaba no debía darse por vencido.

Y él realmente lo amaba…

Carraspeó para desviar la atención del menor de la pobre botella estrujada, hacia él.

-Hagamos esto, intenta meditar por diez minutos, y luego te dejaré ir- propuso quitándole el celular.

-Bien, tu ganas- respondió volviendo a su posición de meditación.- ¡Pero sólo diez minutos!- le advirtió con un ojo abierto.

Leonardo asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras también se ponía en posición. Esperó unos segundos a que todo estuviera en completo silencio antes de espiarlo.

La cara de concentración de Mikey le arrancó una sonrisa que no pudo contener.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, se acercó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus piernas se rozaran, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Se dio el lujo de mirarlo de cerca, observando cada detalle en el rostro de Miguel Ángel. Pudo contar cinco pecas sobre sus mejillas, y si estuviera más cerca posiblemente descubriría más.

Sintió un leve rubor subir por su rostro al sentir el incontrolable deseo de morder esas regordetas mejillas y llenarlas de besos que le transmitieran al más pequeño cuánto lo amaba.

Una oleada de amargura se le instaló en el pecho cuando recordó que jamás podría hacer eso, no si Miguel Ángel seguía enamorado de Raphael.

-Leo…- dijo el menor abriendo un ojo- ¿Ya pasaron diez minutos?

El líder se echó para atrás, asustado de haberlo escuchado. Se había quedado tan entumecido en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuán cerca de su rostro estaba.

-Si Mikey p-puedes irte.

-¡Si, soy libre! Te amo hermano- dijo abrazándolo amistosamente para luego ponerse de pie y salir saltando hacia la sala principal.

-Yo también te amo, Mikey- respondió a un Miguel Ángel que ya no se encontraba allí.- Pero no como hermano.

Inhaló lentamente y se colocó en posición para comenzar con su última meditación del día.

* * *

Raphael estaba a punto a salir de la guarida cuando la alegre voz de Miguel Ángel lo detuvo.

-Rapha, ¿jugamos videojuegos?

-Lo siento Mikey, me reuniré con Casey en la pista de patinaje…

-Oh, está bien…- dijo nuevamente decepcionado, mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.

El más rudo se mordió el labio al oír el triste suspiro del menor detrás de él. No le gustaba hacer sentir mal a Mikey, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde aquella vez en que se le había confesado, se le hizo imposible volver a estar tiempo a solas con él, por el simple hecho de que cada pequeña cosa que hacía, Miguel Ángel lo tomaba con otro sentido. No podía ni siquiera perseguirlo por la casa, que ya ponía esta tonta sonrisita de enamorado. Eso lo hacía sentir incómodo, él no lo perseguía con esa intención.

Pero, aunque no lo dijera, extrañaba juguetear con su hermanito menor.

Soltó un suspiro antes de acercarse y quitarle el control de las manos.

-¿Quieres venir?

Sintió una pizca de incomodidad cuando vio las regordetas mejillas del menor completamente rojas.

-¡Claro!- dijo poniéndose de pie.

 **...**

Llegaron a la terraza de la pista de patinaje, y se sentaron sobre unos cajones mientras esperaban a que su amigo Casey Jones llegara al lugar.

Raphael miró su celular, impaciente.

Se suponía que su amigo ya debería estar aquí. De saber que tendría que esperarlo no hubiera invitado a Mikey. Ahora ambos se encontraban en un silencio incómodo, que lo torturaba completamente.

-Mira esta foto de Splinter, Rapha…

Miguel Ángel se estaba esforzando por que la situación fuese lo más normal posible, y Raphael pudo notarlo.

-¿Se está picando la nariz?- preguntó sonriente mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Si- respondió con una carcajada- Creyó que no había nadie, pero gatito helado justo estaba ahí... ¡Uh!- dijo de repente- tengo otras más chistosas.- tomó el celular y comenzó a deslizar las imágenes.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras veían las divertidas caras de sus hermanos y su Sensei, que Miguel Ángel había tomado justo en el peor momento.

Raphael se estaba divirtiendo, casi hasta se había olvidado de que el menor estaba enamorado de él.

Sólo estaba pasando un agradable momento junto a su hermanito…

Inclinó la cabeza un poco para poder ver bien la imagen en la que su hermano mayor estaba a punto de estornudar. No se dio cuenta de que había quedado demasiado cerca del rostro de Mikey.

Se puso recto en su lugar cuando sintió que Miguel Ángel ya no estaba viendo su celular, sino que lo estaba viendo a él.

Emitió un gruñido por debajo al volver a sentir esa incomodidad junto a él.

¿Por qué tenía que arruinar las cosas?

-¡Par de reptiles inútiles!- gritó Casey desde la puerta de entrada- Casey Jones ya está aquí.

Raphael agradeció a su amigo humano por llegar justo a tiempo, evitando ese silencio incómodo que se había vuelto a formar.

Bajaron por las escaleras y entraron al lugar en el que rápidamente el joven Casey y Miguel Ángel, se lanzaron a la pista de hielo.

Se sentó en las primeras tarimas y estiró los pies sobre la barrera baja que separaba la tribuna de la pista.

-Ey, Rapha ¿No juegas?- preguntó Casey mientras patinaba hacia el arco de tiros.

-Na. Mejor jueguen ustedes, yo los veré hacer el ridículo.

Lo cierto era que tenía ganas de jugar, pero el estúpido de Casey había decidido ser el arquero, y si Mikey era el atacante, él tendría que ser el defensor.

Y no quería tener ningún tipo de roce con Mikey.

Miguel Ángel comenzó a patinar mientras se movía hacia ambos lados con el bastón de Hockey, y Casey se colocó en posición de espera.

Los movimientos de Mikey parecían buenos, Raphael casi creyó que podría hacer una buena jugada.

Casi…

Vio como el palo se deslizó por el aire y aterrizó justo en el rostro del joven humano.

Inevitablemente soltó una carcajada al ver a su amigo desparramado por la pista.

-Viejo, te dije que tenías que tirar el disco, ¡no el palo!- lo reprendió Casey fastidiado.

-Ups.- fue lo único que dijo Mikey mientras se volteaba a ver a Rapha.

Raphael negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía viendo cómo ayudaba a Casey a levantarse.

-¡Mejor patinemos!- ofreció el menor comenzando a deslizarse por la pista.

El más rudo estiró los brazos y se recostó para quedar aún más cómodo mientras veía a sus amigos patinar.

Suspiró cuando notó que en cada vuelta que daba Mikey, le lanzaba una mirada.

Por más que se esforzara en actual normal, no había un solo momento en el que Raphael no se sintiera incómodo junto a él.

¿Por qué tuvo que confesarle sus sentimientos?

Recordaba el momento en que su relación cambió completamente como si hubiese sido ayer.

" _-Me gustas Rapha, en verdad me gustas…- repitió._

 _La garganta de Raphael se secó y sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio el rostro de Mikey tan cerca del suyo._

 _-Lamento haberte hecho enfadar ayer, por mi culpa seguramente Leo te regañó, pero no podía seguir ocultando lo que siento…_

 _Borrosos recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en la mente del más rudo. Había escuchado algo como un "Me gustas Rapha" pero él simplemente no le había dado importancia y se había ido a buscar a Donnie creyendo que el menor estaba bromeando._

 _Hasta este momento seguía creyendo que era una broma… Hasta que los labios de Miguel Ángel se posaron sobre los suyos._

 _Sintió los brazos de Mikey rodearle el cuello y de inmediato quiso apartarse, pero no pudo moverse, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para siquiera empujarlo._

 _El beso de Mikey era tímido, e incómodo… No le gustaba. No era nada a comparación del simple beso que Donatello le había dado la noche anterior._

 _Empujó al menor lejos cuando la cara dolida del genio se le vino a la mente. No podía hacerle eso a Donnie, aunque ni siquiera supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos._

 _-Mikey no… No puedo, tu eres mi hermano.-_

 _En ese momento sintió como si todo su mundo se viniese abajo al caer en la cuenta de ese gran detalle. Su hermano se había enamorado de él._

 _-Donnie dice que no somos hermanos biológicos…_

 _Aún así, él era su hermano mayor, se supone que su deber era protegerlo, no enamorarlo_

 _Rechazo, es lo que sintió al ver la mirada esperanzada de su pequeño hermano, creyendo que por haber dicho eso, cambiaría de parecer._

 _No. Él no lo quería de esa forma._

 _-Lo siento Mikey, debo irme._

 _Al pasar por su lado sintió una mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo._

 _-Por favor, no me odies._

 _No hizo falta voltearse a verlo para saber que el menor estaba llorando._

 _-No te odio Mikey, sólo estoy muy confundido- le dijo intentando no sonar desesperado por huir de ahí- Necesito estar sólo por un tiempo…."_

Luego de aquél día le costó volver a mirar a Miguel Ángel a los ojos, incluso ahora después de tantos meses se le hacía imposible sostenerle la mirada.

Se sentía incómodo y de alguna forma traicionado. Ellos eran amigos ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse Donnie de él? Estaba completamente seguro de que no lo hubiese rechazado. Al contrario, lo habría recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Una sonrisita se formó en su rostro al recordar ese dulce beso del que habían sido protagonistas apenas hacía una hora. Y tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir la carcajada al recordar la cara de Donatello cuando le apretó la mano con la puerta del laboratorio luego de que Raphael lo siguiera, demandando más besos "desesperados"

No sabía qué le causaba más gracia; si el dolor sobre sus dedos machucados, o la cara de susto y enfado de Donnie.

Dejó de seguir con la mirada la figura de su hermano cuando se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Rapha te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué te ríes solo?

-¿Ah?- se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando borrar esa sonrisa- Si estoy bien. Sólo recordaba algo chistoso…

-¡Ey Mikey! ¿Juegas otra carrera?- gritó Casey desde la otra punta.

Desvió la mirada de su hermano cuando se encontró con esas mejillas sonrojadas otra vez.

¿Y ahora qué había hecho para que se sonroje?

-¿Te gustó el truco que hice hace rato?

-¿Cuál?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Ah Rapha! No lo viste- lo regañó- Te dije que miraras si salía bien mi voltereta y dijiste que sí.

Ahora entendía porqué Miguel Ángel estaba sonrojado. En todo el tiempo en el que Raphael se había perdido en sus pensamientos, no había despegado la vista de su hermano.

-Lo siento Mikey- dijo sintiéndose culpable- ¿Por qué no la haces de nuevo?

Soltó un suspiro cuando vio la gran sonrisa de Miguel Ángel mientras se daba la vuelta para enseñarle nuevamente su gran hazaña y se decidió por prestarle completa atención.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido de ver las volteretas que daba en el aire. Realmente Mikey sabía lo que hacía…

-¡Oh no!- gritó el menor

Raphael soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver que su hermano no había hecho bien los cálculos para aterrizar y terminó encima de su amigo Casey.

-Quiero irme a casa- lloriqueó el humano debajo del caparazón de Mikey.

* * *

Luego de asegurarse que su amigo estuviera en condiciones para volver a su casa en bicicleta, hicieron su camino hacia las alcantarillas con el mismo silencio incómodo que tanto odiaba Mikey.

Comenzó a caminar a la par de Rapha cuando sintió que lo estaba dejando atrás y sin querer rozó su brazo con el de él sintiendo como éste se alejaba para que no volviese a repetirse.

Suspiró.

De saber que confesar sus sentimientos hubiese cambiado tanto la forma de ser de Raphael, jamás lo habría hecho.

Ni si quiera sabía cómo había llegado a enamorarse de su rudo hermano. Tal vez había comenzado durante la invasión, luego de que Rapha se mostrara, sólo con él, tan sensible por la desaparición de Splinter.

Tal vez estaba enamorado desde antes, sólo que no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez ese cosquilleo agradable que sentía cada vez que Raphael lo salvaba cuando estaba en aprietos significaba eso.

O el hecho de que el más rudo se asustaba cuando no lo veía cerca. Como si temiese perderlo.

El sentirse seguro y querido por él era algo que le traía bienestar. Una sensación diferente y agradable en su corazón, pues sabía que sus otros dos hermanos también lo cuidaban y querían de igual forma, pero que Raphael lo hiciera era diferente…

Una parte de él lamentaba haber arruinado las cosas con su hermano, ya que después de ese día, nada había vuelto a ser como antes.

Raphael ya no lo miraba a los ojos, ya no respondía a sus burlas y ya no era su amigo.

Hubo un momento en el que su relación había vuelto a florecer, luego de un largo tiempo, el más rudo había comenzado a jugar nuevamente videojuegos con él, y hasta había vuelto a perseguirlo por la casa.

Pero él lo había arruinado al volver a besarlo.

"- _Siéntate ahí- lo obligó a tomar asiento en el sofá mientras buscaba el botiquín de emergencias._

 _-Rapha… n-no es nada.- dijo el menor ahogando el llanto mientras se cubría el hombro con una mano._

 _-Déjame ver- ordenó con frustración tomando asiento a su lado._

 _-No…_

 _-¡Mikey!_

 _Cerró los ojos y apartó la mano, dejando ver el gran corte que había recibido por parte de un soldado del pie._

 _-P-por favor no le digas a Leo…_

 _Raphael ignoró la petición de su hermano y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a vendarle la herida._

 _-¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho Mikey? No hay que celebrar hasta que termine la pelea…_

 _Aquello quebró al menor y sin poder evitarlo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _Hacía más de cuatro meses que Raphael no le había vuelto a demostrar sus sentimientos y que dijera eso con la voz frustrada y asustada simplemente lo había traspasado._

 _Lo extrañaba; extrañaba sus golpes, sus burlas, y sus ataques de nerviosismo cuando algo le pasaba._

 _-¿L-le dirás a Le-leo?- lloriqueó._

 _Raphael lo miró a los ojos, y con una mano limpió sus lágrimas._

 _-No, no le diré nada a Leo.- le sonrió.- Pero debes dejar de llorar, sino creerá que yo te lastimé y me dará un serm…_

 _Miguel Ángel no había podido resistir más el impulso de volver a besarlo. Pero esta vez no tuvo tiempo de enredar sus manos en el cuello de Rapha ya que lo apartó de un empujón y sin decir nada se encerró en su habitación._

 _Mikey se tocó los labios, aún sintiendo el agradable cosquilleo sobre ellos, mientras veía la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Rapha._

 _Se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá y ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos comenzando a llorar tristemente._

 _-Lo he arruinado, otra vez…- Murmuró cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro._

 _-No, no digas eso Mikey. Debes… darle tiempo._

 _-Soy un idiota- gimoteó- Por fin había logrado que Raphael me prestara atención y tuve que arruinarlo…_

 _-No eres un idiota por hacer lo que sentía tu corazón, Mikey.- Lo consoló su hermano_

 _-Es que…- tomó un respiro intentando calmar sus emociones- Creí que si lo volvía a besar, tal vez podría transmitirle todo lo que siento y así cambiaría de opinión…_

 _Leonardo lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a que gire su rostro hacia él y luego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla por unos cuantos segundos._

 _-Eso sólo ocurre en las películas, Mikey."_

Una fuerte carcajada resonó a su lado, lo que lo sacó de aquel triste recuerdo.

-Aún recuerdo la cara de Casey segundos antes de que lo aplastaras.- se explicó el de bandana roja al ver la cara confundida de Mikey.

El clima incómodo entre ellos se esfumó y la alcantarilla se llenó de carcajadas.

-Si- respondió riendo- creo que le aflojé un diente…

-¿Uno solo? Mikey caíste justo sobre su cara. Estoy seguro de que fueron más.

Se adentraron en su hogar e instintivamente ambos se lanzaron hacia el sofá para tomar el mando del televisor.

-¡Aléjate Mikey, es mío!

-Yo llegué primero- replicó forzosamente intentando apartar a Raphael.

Al parecer, el más rudo no había notado que se estaban abrazando (de una forma extraña) lo que llamó la atención de Miguel Ángel al sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando la respiración de Raphael lo golpeó en el cuello.

Hizo a un lado esa sensación, no quería arruinar las cosas con su hermano. Por primera vez se estaban divirtiendo después de mucho tiempo y sabía que si volvía a demostrar sus sentimientos lo arruinaría otra vez.

Tenía que volver a ganarse su confianza, luego de eso podría intentar avanzar con él. Pero lo primordial ahora, era que volviesen a ser amigos.

Miguel Ángel requirió de todas sus fuerzas para tomar impulso y empujar con el caparazón a su hermano, haciéndolo sentar en el sofá.

-¡Si, gané!- comenzó a bailar y tararear su tan característica tonadita de victoria.

-Bueno ya- lo cortó Raphael- Enciende el televisor.

-Mmm, me pregunto si ya habrá comenzado el programa de cocina…- dijo tomando asiento junto a el más rudo.

-No veremos eso- protestó el de rojo cruzándose de brazos- prefiero jugar tus estúpidos videojuegos.- dijo inconcientemente, despertando en Mikey un sinfín de lindos recuerdos.

-Oh en ese caso…- lo codeó - ¿A qué juego quieres jugar?

Raphael le regaló una sonrisita de costado y el menor no pudo ocultar su sonrojo. Rápidamente se levantó a buscar los joystick para que su hermano no lo notara.

-Hace mucho no jugamos al "street fighter"- propuso rascándose el mentón.

-¡Si! Sabía que dirías ese.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a él-Bien Rapha, prepárate para perder…

-No me hagas reir. Puede que hace mucho no juguemos pero sigo siendo el mejor.

-Ya veremos Rapha… Ya veremos…

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta acá sin aburrirse, los felicito!**

 **Como verán puse una frase del capítulo de "la invasión", pero no recuerdo si esas eran las palabras exáctas, pero se entiende.**

 **Y sobre la explicación del hockey, es lo que entendí de wikipedia :p no me gusta el hockey asique lo leí muy por arriba y es lo que entendí.**

 **Bueno ahora se entiende lo de "amor no correspondido" ¿no?**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, y dejen un lindo review, digánme qué les pareció o lo que sea, cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**

 **Besos y abrazos desde Argentina!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Recogió sus espadas y decidió dar por finalizado su entrenamiento, no podía concentrarse en sus movimientos si seguía escuchando el volumen tan alto del videojuego de Mikey.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al salir del dojo y ver a sus dos hermanos menores riendo mientras jugaban videojuegos. Al parecer su relación estaba volviendo a ser como antes, lo cual era un alivio, pues la guarida se encontraba completamente aburrida sin ese par gritando y peleando a cada rato. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierta irritabilidad al ver a Mikey tan feliz y divertido junto a Raphael, después de lo que le había hecho.

Continuó su camino haciendo a un lado esa sensación y se adentró en el laboratorio. Pasar el rato con Donnie siempre le hacía olvidar de su no tan reciente amor "no correspondido"

Buscó con la mirada a su hermano genio y sonrió cuando lo encontró arriba del tortumovil dándole una mano de pintura. Donatello siempre tenía que estar haciéndole modificaciones aunque estuviese en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó

Donatello dio un brinco al escucharlo y se giró a verlo.

-Creí que estarías meditando…

-Meditar no es lo único que hago Donnie- replicó tomando una brocha del escritorio y uniéndose a él.

Donatello le respondió con una sonrisa y le tendió el bote de pintura, aceptando la ayuda.

Mojó las cerdas sobre la pintura verde y se dio la vuelta comenzando a deslizar la brocha sobre la parte que su hermano aún no había pintado.

Luego de una pasada notó que había unas letras escritas que no habían alcanzado a teñirse de verde.

"M&R"

El líder rodó los ojos y volvió a pasar la brocha por encima, esta vez con más insistencia.

¿Es que no había un solo momento en el que Miguel Ángel no estuviera en sus pensamientos?

Había decidido ayudar a Donatello para mantener su mente ocupada, lejos del más pequeño que, ahora, seguramente, estaba divirtiéndose con su rudo y adorado hermano.

¿Porqué se estaba divirtiendo con Raphael? Hasta hace unos días ni siquiera se quedaba en el mismo lugar que Mikey, ¿por qué de un día para el otro, decidió volver a ser su "mejor amigo"?

Mojó el pincel y nuevamente volvió a pasarlo por esas letras que aún no se tapaban debido a que el pequeño bromista había rayado con bastante insistencia el vehículo.

Raphael era el peor ideal que podría tener como amante. Mikey le había confesado sus sentimientos, le había abierto su corazón y a él ni siquiera le había importado. ¿Por qué el menor tenía que seguir queriéndolo?

Y ahora que recordaba, hoy a la tarde había visto a Raphael besar a Donatello y claramente había oído al más rudo decir que Miguel Ángel ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia el más genio.

¿Por qué volvió a acercarse a Mikey si supuestamente estaba "enamorado" de Donnie?

¿Acaso Raphael quería hacerse su amigo para volver a romper su corazón al contarle de su nueva relación con Donatello?

Tal vez eso era lo que quería. Tal vez así lograría que el menor se desenamore de él de una vez por todas.

La sangre le hirvió al percatarse de eso, porque estaba completamente seguro de que ese era el plan de Raphael.

Deslizó la brocha de arriba abajo con dureza, terminando por llenar esas grietas.

-¿Sucede algo Leo?- preguntó Donnie dejando de lado su trabajo y asustando al mayor

-¿Por qué lo dices? Sabes que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo…- se atajó al oír la tonadita curiosa del más genio.

-Lo sé…- respondió con una sonrisa- Pero has estado pintando el mismo lugar por más de cinco minutos. Se que algo te preocupa ¿Qué es?

Leonardo suspiró y se giró hacia su hermano. Sabía que era imposible ocultarle algo a Donnie, pero tampoco podía contarle lo que tramaba su rudo hermano ya que no sabía lo que realmente sentía por él.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Raphael?

Aquellas palabras tan directas sorprendieron al de bandana violeta, lo que inevitablemente lo hizo ruborizarse.

-Nada Leo, ya te expliqué lo que paso…

-¿Estás seguro que no te gusta?

Donatello tuvo que morderse fuerte la lengua para evitar sonreír ¿Acaso Leo estaba celoso?

-¿Hablas en serio? Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Bueno, no parecía disgustarte cuando estabas encima de él- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa! Raphael me tenía fuertemente por las caderas, no podía apartarme - se defendió- De verdad.

El líder inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras trataba de analizar esa profunda mirada castaña que parecía rogar porque le creyera.

Tal vez Donnie decía la verdad, pero ahora que le había permitido a Raphael dar ese paso con él, estaba seguro que no lo dejaría en paz. Y después de ver a Mikey tan unido junto a su rudo hermano nuevamente, podría apostar a que éste no se le despegaría ni por un segundo y, conociendo a Raphael, no le importaría hacer su jugada con Donatello estando Mikey a su lado.

Tendría que mantener al de bandana violeta aún más cerca suyo, para apartar a Raphael y así evitar que el corazón de Miguel Ángel se rompa. Aunque no sabía en qué momento él podría continuar intentando conquistar a éste último…

¡Que gran lío!

-Esta bien Donnie, te creo.- dijo dándose la vuelta comenzando a pintar el resto del tortumovil.

El genio relajó la mirada y sonrió continuando con su trabajo.

 **...**

Tomó un trapo humedecido y se limpió las manchas de pintura que tenía en las manos.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Leo al ver a Donnie bajar del tortumovil.

-Tengo un poco de hambre, iré por unos sándwiches.

-Está bien, te espero aquí mientras termino de pintar esta parte.

El genio asintió y salió del laboratorio. Mikey desvió la vista del televisor hacia él, al escuchar las ruidosas puertas abrirse y Donnie le regaló una sonrisita algo falsa cuando cruzó la sala principal para ir hacia la cocina. Pues no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia por haber sido él quien había le robado el corazón a Leonardo.

Entró en la cocina tratando de recordar qué sándwich era el preferido del líder, ya que por más que no sintiera lo mismo que Donnie, él si estaba enamorado y haría cualquier cosa para complacerlo.

Rebuscó en la bandeja con los sándwiches que Miguel Ángel había preparado a la hora del almuerzo, el favorito de Leo.

Sonrió cuando encontró dos de ellos y los colocó a un lado. Ahora buscaría sus favoritos.

-¿Qué el maestro Splinter no te enseñó a no toquetear la comida?

No tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que era Raphael.

-Bueno si, pero sólo quedaron sándwiches con lechuga, y no me gusta la lechuga.

-Pues que triste tu vida, porque me acabo de comer el último de tomate- respondió- y ahora me comeré este de queso- se acercó hasta donde estaban los sándwiches apartados especialmente para Leo y tomó uno.

-¡NO!- gritó Donnie, justo a tiempo antes de que entrara en contacto con la lengua de Raphael.- Es para Leo- terminó de explicarse al ver la cara de Rapha ya que aún seguía con la lengua afuera.

-Ya veo…- lo devolvió a su lugar- Lo mejor para el mejor ¿no?

Donatello bufó. Ahora se estaba lamentando haberle confesado a Raphael que estaba enamorado de Leo. De seguro no dejaría de burlarse de él, recordándole que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, o chantajeándolo con contar su secreto si no hacía lo que pedía.

-No digas tonterías. Sabes que Leo es bastante delicado con la comida. Tu te comes cualquier cosa.- le espetó colocando toda la comida en un plato.

-Está bien, tienes razón- respondió acercándose más al genio.

Donatello sin saber qué responder se volvió a guardar la bandeja en la heladera.

Al parecer Raphael no estaba con ganas de discutir, lo que le pareció algo extraño…

¿Qué estaba tramando?

-¡Espera! Pásame uno de lechuga- pidió justo antes de que cerrara la heladera nevera.

-Ten- se lo tendió despreocupadamente, acercándose para recoger el plato y partir hacia el laboratorio.

-Gracias Donnie- dijo aprisionando su mano (con sándwich y todo), y antes de que Donatello pudiera apartarse, con su mano libre lo tomó de la barbilla y le estampó un fuerte beso en los labios.

El rostro del genio se tiñó por completo de un fuerte rojo, pero no supo descifrar si fue por la vergüenza, por enojo, o por quién sabe qué otra emoción.

-Pero qué… ¿qué acabas de hacer?

-Te robé un beso- respondió como si la respuesta fuera obvia.- Y lo haré otra vez. Raphael lanzó el sándwich hacia a algún lugar de la cocina y atrapó al menor.

Otra vez, el genio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y rápidamente sintió los labios ansiosos de Rapha sobre los suyos.

Dos empujones, Raphael los contó, fue lo único que hizo antes de que entrelazara las manos sobre su cuello, y se dejara llevar por ese electrizante beso.

 _-Pero no me gusta Rapha-_ se repetía mentalmente, pero parecía que su cuerpo pensaba diferente ya que no quería apartarse ni un centímetro de aquel musculoso cuerpo que le causaba increíbles y nuevas sensaciones…

Sensaciones que realmente lo hicieron dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Raphael.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? A él le gustaba Leo. L.E.O. El ser más dulce que podía haber en el mundo. Él era quien le producía estas sensaciones incluso sin siquiera besarlo, no Raphael. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse al menos unos milímetros al recordar que su amado líder estaba esperándolo.

-Rapha espera…

Pero Raphael no tenía intenciones de esperar, lo tomó por la parte posterior de la cabeza, atrayéndolo en un nuevo, desesperado y tierno beso, que apagó su cerebro y le dio paso a que esas nuevas sensaciones se apoderen por completo de él.

Leonardo despareció, la cocina desapareció, incluso el sándwich que estaba pisando había desaparecido. Sólo estaba Raphael y esos hipnotizantes besos que lo hacían derretirse y pegarse más a sus anchos hombros.

-¡Donatello!

El más inteligente apartó su boca algo hinchada de aquellos labios que literalmente querían devorarlo y giró el rostro hacia donde había escuchado esa firme voz.

-¡Leo!- dijo sorprendido.

Miró a Raphael que, de igual forma, tenía los labios hinchados, y volvió a mirar a Leo. Repitió esta acción dos veces y luego lentamente, quitó las manos de las mejillas del más rudo.

¡Ni siquiera sabía cuándo lo había tomado del rostro!

-N-no es lo que parece…

-Déjame adivinar, ¿otra apuesta?

Raphael soltó una risita burlona por detrás.

-No, claro que no…

-¿Y entonces?- espetó cruzándose de brazos y dando golpeteos con el pie, impaciente.

El genio disimuladamente se paso dos dedos por las comisuras de los labios, limpiando la saliva que había quedado después de ese desesperado beso, mientras intentaba formular una rápida excusa para que su hermano le creyera.

¿Estaba dándole respiración boca a boca?

¿Había resbalado al pisar el sándwich y desgraciadamente había caído sobre la boca de Raphael?

¡Ash! ¿Por qué no podía formular una mentira decente?

Sintió unos brazos envolviendo su estómago y la barbilla de Raphael sobre su hombro.

-Bien Leo, creo que ya es hora de decirte la verdad… Donnie y yo estamos juntos.

Donatello se alarmó al ver un brillo de odio en la mirada azul del líder. Le dio un codazo en el estómago a Raphael para que se soltara y se alejó unos pasos.

-Por supuesto que no. Jamás saldría con alguien como él- señaló con el pulgar hacía atrás donde se encontraba el más rudo tocándose el estómago, pues el golpe que le había dado lo había tomado desprevenido.- Sólo vine aquí a buscar los sándwiches, mira- tomó el plato que contenía la comida y lo colocó frente a su rostro.

Leonardo le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Raphael y luego le quitó el plato de las manos a Donnie.

-Vayamos a comer.- propuso para calmar los nervios del genio.

Mientras, Raphael los veía alejarse hasta desaparecer en la habitación del líder.

Gruñó mientras tomaba el sándwich que había tirado hacía un rato y se lo metió a la boca.

Ya se estaba cansando de que Leonardo se entrometiera en su vida. Tendría que aclarar las cosas con él, sólo así dejaría de meterse en su relación con Donnie.

Un momento…

¿Relación? ¿De qué hablaba? ¡Si todos estos sentimientos encontrados tenían recién un día!

Bueno, tal vez para Donnie…

 **...**

Dejó el plato con la comida sobre la mesa de luz y se dejó caer en la cama mientras veía a Leo aún de pie frente a él.

Comenzó a impacientarse al notar la mirada seria y perdida de Leonardo sobre la pared del frente. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas que decirle acerca de lo ocurrido, pero estaba midiendo sus palabras.

-Leo…- decidió cortar el silencio dando palmaditas al colchón ofreciendo que se acueste a su lado.

-¿Porqué besas a Raphael si no te gusta?- soltó abruptamente luego de aceptar la invitación de Donnie.

Donatello se sonrojó antes de responder.

-Yo no lo besé…

-Pero dejaste que te besara.

Por el tono de voz, parecía celoso, lo que causó unas cuantas sacudidas en el estómago del genio. Aunque no podía permitirse pensar eso, sabía que no podía ser posible.

-No dejes que te bese, Donatello.- ordenó seriamente.

Sonrió inevitablemente al sentir ahora todo su cuerpo sacudirse.

¿¡En verdad Leo estaba celoso!?

-¿P-porqué? – pregunto confundido al ver el rostro ceñudo del mayor.

-¿Porqué besarías a alguien que no te gusta?

- _Buen punto_ \- pensó el genio.

-Esta bien, no dejaré que lo vuelva a hacer.- aceptó con una sonrisa.

Leonardo asintió y lo estrechó más a él.

-Quédate aquí esta noche.- propuso sabíendo que Raphael estaría esperándolo detrás de la puerta. No podía darse el lujo de que en el camino hacia su habitación, el más rudo intentara demostrarle su reciente "interés" delante de Mikey.

-Claro.

* * *

Leonardo se cansó de delinear las cicatrices que tenía Donnie en el pecho y se decidió a levantarse a por un vaso con agua. Tal vez luego de eso por fin lograría conciliar el sueño.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano y caminó de puntillas hacia la cocina.

Las luces de la sala principal estaban apagadas, lo cual era normal ya que todos se habían ido a dormir, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, pero no se veía algún movimiento dentro.

Con cautela se las arregló para entrar y pegó un grito al encontrarse a aquel joven rudo sin su máscara tan característica, sentado mientras jugaba con unos palillos.

-Tu también te ves feo sin bandana- dijo algo indignado Raphael al ver la expresión de su hermano hacia él.

-No grité por eso-respondió más calmado, acostumbrándose al rostro de su hermano que se veía tan diferente sin su bandana, y comenzó a caminar hacia la heladera donde tomó una botella con agua- Sólo no esperaba encontrarte aquí, se supone que debes estar durmiendo.

-No puedo dormir- confesó rascándose la cabeza distraídamente

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el líder tomando asiento frente a él.

-Mikey me rogó porque jugara videojuegos con él hasta que se durmiera y ahora estoy desvelado.

Leonardo se empinó la botella con agua, intentando no demostrar su disgusto al escucharlo.

-Lo más irritante es que se durmió apenas comenzamos a jugar. Tuve que llevarlo hasta su cama…

Bajó la botella lentamente mientras veía a Raphael y a su estúpida sonrisita burlona. Sabía que sus palabras lo estaban fastidiando y por eso seguía hablando.

\- Hacía mucho no entraba en su habitación, sigue estando igual de desordenada…

Ese maldito lo estaba provocando a propósito, seguramente seguía molesto por haberlo interrumpido dos veces mientras intentaba hacerse de las suyas con Donnie.

Aunque le hervía la sangre, se limitó a no demostrarse inquieto.

Raphael estaba haciendo exactamente lo que pensaba. Estaba haciéndose el amigo de Mikey para después romperle el corazón.

No iba permitir que hiciera eso.

-Escucha Raphael. Me alegro mucho por que tu y Mikey se lleven bien nuevamente- lo interrumpió indiferentemente- Pero quiero pedirte algo antes de que vuelva a ilusionarse contigo.

El más rudo alzó una ceja en señal de respuesta mientras que lo veía con la misma cara que ponía cuando Leo le daba un sermón.

-Aléjate de Donnie.

¿Qué?- preguntó con sorpresa, ya que esperaba ser él, quien trajera a Donatello a la conversación.

-Se lo que tramas Raphael, no dejaré que uses a Donnie para que Mikey se desenamore de ti.

Una fuerte carcajada resonó por toda la cocina.

-No se de qué te ríes- habló Leo seriamente.

-De ti.- respondió con burla- Realmente creí que el más infantil de los cuatro era Mikey, pero tu le has quitado el puesto al decir semejante estupidez.

-No dije ninguna estupidez, Raphael. Sabes que Miguel Ángel está enamorado de ti…

-Si, y qué- respondió fastidiado, ya tenía suficiente con que Mikey lo mirara a los ojos para recordarle eso, no necesitaba a Leo también.

-¿Y qué? ¡Que eres un egoísta! Vuelves a hacerte su amigo ahora que has logrado avanzar con Donatello, sólo para demostrarle que no lo quieres más que como amigo.- La voz del lider era calmada y a la vez encolerizada.

-¿Yo soy egoista?- refutó, golpeando la mesa con el puño, en un repentino ataque de indignación ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo egoísta? Él simplemente quería volver a jugar videojuegos con su hermanito menor. Jamás consideraría hacerle eso. No era como Leonardo, que tenía a Donnie como segunda opción ya que Miguel Ángel no le hacía caso.

-¡Tu te la pasas mimando a Donatello para olvidar a Mikey, sabiendo lo que él siente por t…- Raphael se mordió fuertemente la lengua para impedir que su boca soltara el gran secreto de Donnie. Había olvidado que Leonardo no lo sabía.

-Déjame decirte que Donnie ya no siente nada por Abril.- respondió completando lo que su hermano iba a decir.- Y no lo hago para olvidar a Mikey…- mintió.- ¡De todas formas esto no se trata de mí! Se trata de lo que tú le harás a nuestro hermano cuando se entere de tu relación con Donatello.- dijo enfurecido.

-Permíteme aclararte algo Leo- Explicó respirando profundamente para calmarse. No era bueno comenzar a gritar en plena madrugada; Eso podría alertar a los demás.- Mis intenciones nunca han sido hacerle eso a Mikey. Él es mi hermano y lo extraño, como hermano.- aclaró- Y estoy tratando de que volvamos a ser los de antes, ya que no podemos convivir haciendo como si no existiéramos.

Esto pareció calmar a Leonardo, ya que dejó de mirarlo encolerizadamente y se echó hacia el respaldo de la silla.

Las palabras de Raphael parecían verdaderas, lo que lo hizo recapacitar de lo discutido anteriormente.

Sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas al replantearse el supuesto plan de Raphael. Ahora que había escuchado las verdaderas intensiones de su hermano, se sentía completamente avergonzado de haberlo acusado de esa manera.

Con o sin sentimientos amorosos, ellos eran hermanos, jamás se lastimarían de esa manera.

-Lo lamento…- respondió tras unos minutos de silencio en el que ordenaba sus pensamientos- Sólo, no quiero que Mikey sufra.

-Tampoco yo Leo. Pero no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento, sólo para no herir a Mikey…- dijo más calmado ahora que no tenía el verde dedo de su hermano señalándolo reprobatoriamente.

-Lo sé- suspiró.

-Y en vez de meterte entre Donnie y yo ¿por qué no mejor intentas avanzar con él?

-¿Cómo? Si tú eres el único con el que quiere estar, Raphael- respondió con un claro tono de disgusto en su voz.

-Tu no te esfuerzas mucho que digamos- se defendió el de rojo- Al primer signo de rechazo te alejas y te vas corriendo a los brazos del tonto de Donnie.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? Ya he intentado de todo para que me preste atención…

-¿Y tú crees que intentar que Donatello se fije en mí fue fácil? Hace meses llevo insistiéndole. Tú ni te le has declarado, no puedes tirar la toalla tan rápido…

A Leonardo se le hizo raro que Raphael estuviera aconsejándolo tan fácilmente, pues años de convivencia le habían demostrado que su rudo hermano no era muy buen alentador, sin embargo decidió aceptar el consejo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa realmente entre tú y Donnie?- preguntó para cambiar el clima silencioso que se había formado.

Raphael había vuelto a jugar con los palillos y al escucharlo sonrió socarronamente

-Creo que has visto lo que pasa…

-Pero a Donnie no le gustas. O al menos eso es lo que me dijo- Confesó sin notar el ligero brillo de odio en la mirada de Raphael.

\- Bueno, él dice muchas cosas, pero hace otras completamente diferentes… Tú mismo lo has visto.

Leo sonrió al recordar la escena que había presenciado hacía unas cuantas horas atrás en la cocina, en donde claramente había visto la lengua de Donatello dentro de la boca de Rapha. En ese momento no parecía no gustarle…

-Te ayudaré a conquistarlo.- ofreció, ya que sentía que esa era una gratificante forma de agradecerle el consejo que le había dado.

Pero a Raphael no le pareció tan agradable esa oferta.

-¿Qué? Claro que no- respondió cruzándose de brazos-No necesito tu ayuda para conquistar a Donnie.

-No te estoy diciendo que te daré consejos amorosos- lo corrigió- Sabes que siempre está en su laboratorio y sólo sale cuando yo lo digo…

-Sí.- lo interrumpió algo irritado, volviendo a recordar que el genio hacía todo lo que su "amado líder" pedía.

-Entonces haré que salga de ahí, y mientras tú haces tu jugada yo me llevare a Mikey y…

\- Y harás tu jugada- Completó lo que Leo iba a decir y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno, a-algo así- dijo rascándose el cuello tímidamente.

Raphael torció la boca mientras analizaba la propuesta; Si bien no necesitaba la ayuda de Leonardo para que Donnie saliera de su laboratorio, si la necesitaba para mantener alejado a Mikey.

Se levantó de su lugar mientras veía a Leonardo hacer lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia el pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones hasta que Raphael se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de Leo.

-Está bien, bobonardo. Acepto tu ayuda.- dijo con la mano en el picaporte- Buenas noches.

-E-espera, esa es mi habitación…

-Lo sé. – Respondió antes de abrir la puerta y despedirse con un guiño.

-¿Y dónde voy a dormir?- preguntó al aire mientras veía la vieja puerta de metal.

Echó una mirada a la habitación a su lado. Por ningún motivo dormiría en la cama de Raphael; no estaba seguro de qué cosas hacía entre sus sucias sábanas y tampoco quería enterarse, ya había tenido suficiente con aquella vez que distraídamente había entrado a su habitación sin golpear y se había encontrado con algo que lo seguía perturbando hasta él día de hoy.

" _Abrió la puerta de la habitación, aún mirando hacia atrás en donde Miguel Ángel pasaba bailando, y se adentró en ella._

 _-Oye Rapha, tenemos una misión de muta…- Se quedó boquiabierto en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos como platos, viendo a su hermano con completa sorpresa._

 _La habitación se tornó en un clima incómodo e… incómodo, y lo único que pudo hacer Leo fue abrir los ojos aún más de lo que ya los tenía al ver a Raphael despegando sus labios lentamente de su celular._

 _El más rudo salió de las sábanas y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas pasó por su lado sin decir palabra alguna._

 _Leonardo aún seguía petrificado sin poder ocultar la mueca de desconcierto que tenía. Pues definitivamente, no esperaba que el fortachón de Raphael estuviese besando emocionadamente la pantalla de su celular. Y ahora no estaba del todo seguro si había visto la lengua de Rapha sobre el aparato, o sólo era un truco de su mente, debido a su sorpresa._

 _Sintió unos dedos apretando fuertemente su brazo, tironeándolo fuera de la habitación._

 _-Si le dices a Donnie lo que acabas de ver, juro que le mostraré a todos el cuaderno en donde escribes cursis frases para Mikey.- amenazó Raphael, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa._

 _¿Cómo sabía acerca del cuaderno?_

 _-T-tenemos una misión de mutágeno.- Quiso cambiar de tema para demostrarle a su hermano que no diría nada._

 _-Tenemos una misión de mutágeno- repitió el de bandana roja, caminando hacia donde estaban sus demás hermanos."_

Un ligero temblor le recorrió por el cuerpo; Definitivamente la habitación de Raphael estaba descartada.

Se dio la vuelta resignado y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Donnie; estaba seguro de que en ella no encontraría nada traumatizante…

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó un leve murmullo en el cuarto de alado.

- _¡Oh no! unicornio mágico, estamos atrapados._

 _-Por supuesto que no Miguel Ángel- respondió Mikey haciendo la voz un poco ronca- ¿Te olvidas de nuestro poder secreto?_

Leonardo no pudo evitar la sonrisa y lentamente se acercó a la habitación del menor.

Abrió la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y con cautela se adentró en la habitación, donde pudo vislumbrar a Miguel Ángel con una manta sobre la cabeza.

- _Tienes razón unicornio mágico. ¡Tenemos nuestro poderoso anillo de más uno!_

-Ese anillo no es rival para mí…

El menor pegó un gritito al oir una grave voz a sus espaldas y se enrolló en las sabanas, haciéndose bolita mientras temblaba.

Leo rápidamente se arrepintió de haber intentado entrar en el juego de su hermano por sorpresa.

-Mikey, no te asustes. Soy yo, Leo- dijo acariciando la manta en donde suponía tenía la cabeza Mikey.

-¿Leo?- murmuró

-Si… Lamento haberte asustado- Lentamente bajó la frazada para que el menor pudiera ver su rostro, pero Miguel Ángel aún tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que demostraba que no le creía del todo.

Se sentó en la cama y se acercó hasta darle un tranquilizador beso en la mejilla.

-Soy yo Mikey…- insistió

Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de un leve rubor, causándole al líder problemas para respirar.

Primero abrió un ojo, sólo para asegurarse de que en verdad era Leo y luego de ver esos amables ojos azules, se removió en la cama para darle más a lugar a su hermano invitándolo a que se pusiera más cómodo, pero Leo negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

-Claro que estoy bien, sólo que aún no puedo dormir.

-¿No te habías dormido mientras jugabas videojuegos con Raphael?

-Bueno…

No hizo falta que continuara; la sonrisita de pillo le dijo todo.

-No le digas a Rapha, Leo…- pidió, colocando sus dos manos sobre la rodilla del líder.

Leonardo se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Tal y como venía pensando, Mikey se había vuelto a ilusionar con Raphael y ya había intentado hacer su jugada con él, pero no le había ido muy bien ya que éste simplemente, como hermano mayor, lo había llevado a su cama y se había ido.

No sólo tenía que avanzar con Mikey por él mismo, sino por Rapha, ya que le había prometido ayudarlo con Donnie.

-Esta bien Mikey, no le diré nada, pero a cambio- Miguel Ángel se puso recto mientras esperaba la condición que le daría - Tendrás que dejarme dormir aquí.

-Uff, ¿eso?- preguntó aliviado.- Creí que me pedirías que haga doble entrenamiento o algo así…- Abrió las sábanas a su lado y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Leo que se acostara- ¡Por supuesto que sí, hermano!

-¿Prefieres eso?- preguntó antes de acostarse.

-¡No, nunca!- dramatizó, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Leonardo se adentró en la cama y un ligero olor a pizza lo llenó por completo.

No le pareció extraño, Miguel Ángel vivía comiendo pizza en la cama.

 **…**

Raphael inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras buscaba la forma de acostarse, ya que Donatello estaba ocupando toda la cama, al tener las piernas separadas de par en par en una muy linda posición, según él.

-Debí haber traído mi teléfono _-_ murmuró

Sabía que el genio era de sueño ligero, y aunque no quería despertarlo, no había forma de acostarse sin moverlo, asique con toda suavidad, lo removió para tener aunque sea un ligero espacio para recostarse y se adentró en la sábanas.

Estaba buscando una posición cómoda cuando vio a Donnie removerse en su lugar hasta quedarse sentado. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los rojizos del genio y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda al verse descubierto.

-Raphael no me gustas. Sólo me gustan tus besos.

La quijada del más rudo se cayó al verlo recostarse de nuevo y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para evitar soltar la carcajada.

¡Donnie hablaba dormido!

Se acurrucó junto a él y con toda suavidad le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Así que te gustan mis besos?

Un fuerte ronquido fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-Está bien, tomaré eso como un sí.

* * *

Acarició su mejilla nuevamente, sintiendo como respuesta un suave suspiro sobre sus labios.

Hacía un buen rato que se había despertado gracias a los manotazos que Miguel Ángel le lanzaba a las "ardillanoides" (según lo había oído susurrar entre sueños) y no pudo resistirse a acariciarlo. Aunque intentaba que sus toques fueran lo más ligeros posibles, ya que no quería despertarlo. No quería que este maravilloso momento en el que las regordetas mejillas de Mikey se tenían de un suave tono rosado gracias a sus caricias, se terminaran jamás.

Miguel Ángel se acurrucó más al brazo a punto de amputar de Leonardo, apoyando su boca sobre la clavícula del líder y eso no hizo otra cosa más que acelerar el corazón de Leo al sentir los suaves labios entreabiertos del menor sobre su piel, tal y como si le estuviera dando un tierno beso.

Echó una rápida mirada al reloj-despertador de Cris Bradford; aquellos dígitos que el muñeco sostenía entre sus manos indicaban que aún faltaban quince minutos para que todos despertaran.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mejilla del menor. Aún podía disfrutar de este agradable momento junto a Mikey.

 **….**

 _-_ Despierta genio durmiente….- Raphael intentó por cuarta vez que Donatello despertara, y al seguir escuchando débiles quejidos, continuó dejando pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

-No, mejor no despiertes, siempre te levantas con un humor peor que el mío- Susurró sobre la clavícula del menor.

Donatello se acurrucó más a esa gran y acolchonada almohada que Leo solía acomodar entre sus brazos, cuando él se levantaba para meditar, por lo que dedujo que ya faltaba poco para que el despertador sonase.

-Mmm, no quiero levantarme, estoy muy cómodo- murmuró aún sin ganas de abrir sus ojos.

-Si…También yo.

El genio pegó un fuerte grito al sentir unos labios sobre su cuello, pero rápidamente Raphael le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿Quieres guardar silencio? Aún no son las ocho- Lo reprendió mientras Donatello seguía gritando bajo su mano.

-¡Mmm!

-Te liberaré si prometes no hacer un escándalo, ¿hecho?

Donatello rodó los ojos y asintió, haría lo que fuera con tal de no sentir la sudorosa mano de Raphael sobre su boca.

-Bien…

Por fin pudo sentir un poco de aire sobre sus labios, aunque rápidamente éstos fueron atrapados por los de Rapha en un forzoso beso, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar y tomar el reloj que estaba a su lado para partírselo en la cabeza, se apartó.

-¿Sabes que hablas dormido?- preguntó sentándose en sus piernas.

Donnie se pasó una mano por la boca mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama, completamente aturdido por aquel corto y electrizante beso a tan temprana hora del día.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con molestia, olvidando por un momento, los centenares de insultos que estaba formulando para decirle.

-Hablo de que ayer mientras dormías, dijiste que me amabas y no se cuántas cursilerías más.- Respondió Raphael.

-J-Jamás podría decir algo como eso.- Negó rotundamente.

-Pero lo dijiste.- El más rudo se acercó peligrosamente a su boca- Dijiste que te gustaban. Cada. Uno. De. Mis besos.- Habló pausadamente mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios.

El genio se quedó estático, incapaz de apartarse, lo que lo irritó completamente al no poder dejar de sentir lo hipnotizantes que eran los besos de Rapha.

Sintió un tirón sobre sus caderas, haciendo que volviera a recostarse, con Raphael sobre él.

-¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez y nos ahorramos las vueltas?- preguntó con su boca deslizándose por todo el cuello de Donnie.

-¿A-admitir qué?

Al menos aún era capaz de hablar, aunque las palabras le habían salido atolondradamente.

-Que me quieres… que quieres _mis_ besos- contestó y acto seguido mordió su labio inferior, lo que causó una explosión en el corazón del genio.

Rápidamente su cerebro se puso en modo alerta. Tenía que alejarse sí o sí de esa boca atrayente. De lo contrario perdería el poco control que le quedaba.

-A-a quien quiero es a Leo.- Replicó girando su rostro, alejándose de los labios del mayor.

¡Por fin pudo moverse! Pero el silencio de Raphael lo hizo voltear a verlo de inmediato.

Sus ojos esmeralda lo miraron con tal seriedad e intensidad que por un momento creyó que le daría una paliza por haber dicho aquello, y desvió la mirada hacia la cicatriz en su plastrón.

-Dilo de nuevo.- Ordenó- Pero esta vez, mírame a los ojos.

-¿Decir qué?- Se hizo el desentendido sin levantar la vista del plastrón del más rudo.

Un nudo en el estómago se había formado al ver esa seriedad en Rapha y no la clásica mueca de burla que solía tener.

Había metido la pata, no tenía que haber sido tan crudo al decirle que él quería a Leonardo. ¿Dónde había quedado la promesa de evitar que sus hermanos sufrieran por amor?

-Lo que dijiste de Leo.

-A todo esto: ¿Dónde está Leo?- Preguntó, escabulléndose de entre el cuerpo del más rudo, para quedarse sentado.

Raphael volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, y sonrió altanero. Esa sonrisa relajó el nudo en el estómago del genio. Por lo visto, Raphael no estaba herido por lo que había dicho.

-Temo decirte que tu "amado" Leo- Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- Te vendió y te entregó a mí.

-¿Qué?

¿Leo lo había entregado?

No lo había tomado tan literalmente, pero en cierta forma el más rudo no mentía. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué lo había dejado entrar a su propia habitación para que durmiera con él? ¿Ya había olvidado que la noche anterior le había hecho una escena de celos por haberse besuqueado "inconcientemente" con Raphael?

-No te preocupes Donnie- Continuó el más rudo al ver la cara pensativa del genio- Prometo tratarte como a una buena novia….

Donatello resopló burlón, volviendo a la realidad y empujó al mayor para poder levantarse e ir a desayunar con el resto de su familia.

Luego del entrenamiento hablaría con Leonardo.

 **...**

-Vamos Mikey, ¡levántate!- Ordenó Leo por décima vez, intentando alejar al menor de su hombro babeado.

Si que tenía el sueño pesado Miguel Ángel. Ya había intentado de todo para despertarlo; desde caricias y suaves besos, a pequeñas palmeaditas en el rostro ¡y hasta fuertes pellizcos! Pero el resultado había sido el mismo: Más baba asquerosa sobre él.

Pero esa no era la razón por la cual estaba intentando despertarlo. Él jamás tendría ningún tipo de rechazo hacia Mikey. No como Raphael…

-¡Ya son las ocho!- Repitió esta vez más seriamente.- Todos ya deben estar desayunando.

Miguel Ángel murmuró algo inteligible y giró sobre su caparazón, atrayendo encima de él al líder, quedando ambos rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Mikey…- Susurró con ternura, viendo la cara tan apacible del menor.

Se mordió el labio para reprimir el deseo incontrolable de besar esos delicados labios entreabiertos.

Cómo deseaba poder besarlo….

Suspiró.

Tantas veces había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, y tantas más se había acobardado… ¿Cuántas oportunidades más iba a dejar pasar?

Tomó un respiro.

No debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente acortó la distancia entre ellos, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- Preguntó el menor despertando por completo al sentir un leve cosquilleo sobre su mejilla.

Ya es hora de despertar, Mikey.- Susurró Leo, limpiando con un dedo el resto de saliva que aún escurría por la comisura de los labios de Miguel Ángel.

* * *

Esperó en la puerta a que sus hermanos bajitos y su Sensei salieran del dojo, y volvió a entrar para poder hablar con Leonardo.

-Leo…- El genio se acercó con algo de timidez mientras debatía consigo mismo qué sería mejor reclamarle primero: Si el por qué había sido entregado a Raphael ó por qué no había dormido con él, como casi todas las noches.

Francamente la última era la que más le importaba en este momento.

El mayor se guardó las katanas y se giró a ver a su hermano.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con algo de culpabilidad al ver la avergonzada cara del menor.

Miles de razones por las cuales Donnie estaba tan avergonzado se le vinieron a la mente, y todas incluían al gran personaje, Raphael. - ¿Dormiste mal?

Esto realzó aún más el color del rostro del genio, ya que ahora que lo pensaba, había dormido mucho mejor que anteriores veces en las que verdaderamente dormía con Leo.

-¿Por qué dormí con Raphael y no contigo?- Soltó abruptamente para silenciar a la pequeña vocecita en su cerebro que le recordaba lo cómodo que eran los anchos hombros del más rudo.- ¿No dijiste que me aleje de él?

-Y-yo no dije exactamente que te alejaras de él….- Titubeó

-Dijiste que no dejara que me besara. Imagina lo que hizo mientras dormía.

Leo torció la boca mientras analizaba lo que había dicho su hermano genio. Luego de su charla con Raphael la noche anterior, había olvidado por completo lo que le había dicho a Donnie. Pero tampoco imaginó que el más rudo de los cuatro, fuera tan acelerado… bueno en realidad sí, pero ahora que las cosas con Raphael estaban aclaradas, no tenía sentido ordenarle al genio que no se acercara al él.

-Lo lamento, se que lo dije, pero ahora me retracto de mis palabras.

-¿Te retractas? ¿Qué significa?- preguntó el genio con indignación. ¿Cómo podía actuar explosivamente y ordenarle que se alejara de Raphael, y al otro día decir que se retracta?

¿Cómo podía ilusionarlo de esa manera, haciéndolo creer que estaba celoso, y al otro día actuar como si nada hubiese pasado?

-Yo no soy quien para decidir a quién puedes o no puedes besar, Donnie- respondió con un claro tono de culpa en su voz, y no era para menos. Había actuado de una manera muy egoísta para con sus hermanos al preocuparse por Mikey y sus sentimientos. Él no tenía el derecho de controlar a quién podía o no, besar Donatello, pero sabiendo que Donnie le haría caso en cualquiér cosa que ordenase, se había aprovechado.

Leonardo lo miró a los ojos buscando el perdón de haber actuado de esa manera, sin tener que decirle la verdad por la cual lo había hecho. Pero el más listo interpretó esa mirada de otra manera…

Se mordió el labio mientras veía la carita desilusionada del mayor, con ternura.

-" _Desearía que fueras tú el que me dijera a quién puedo o no puedo besar"_ \- Pensó.

-Pero yo no quiero a Rapha, no de la manera que tu crees- le explicó acercándose unos pasos más cerca del líder.

 **...**

Raphael se apoyó más sobre la puerta para oír lo que Donnie y el bobo de Leo estaban hablando.

-¡Rapha!- gritó Mikey asustándolo por detrás- Ya preparé los videojuegos…

-Iré en un momento- susurró esperando que sus hermanos no hubiesen escuchado al menor gritar tan cerca de ellos.

-Si no vienes en cinco segundos, comenzaré a jugar sólo…- le advirtió caminando hacia el sofá.

-Si, si- murmuró por debajo.

 _-Pero yo no quiero a Rapha, no de la manera que tu crees_ \- Escuchó la clásica tonadita que el genio usaba cuando esperaba que le creyeran.

 _-¿Y entonces a quién quieres_?- Ahora la curiosa voz de Leonardo era a quien escuchó.- _¿Si no es a Rapha, a quién?_

Una bola de nervios se le instaló en el estómago mientras esperaba la respuesta. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, escuchó un leve carraspeo por parte de Donnie, como si se estuviera aclarando la garganta antes de revelar el gran secreto que le estrujaba el corazón al más rudo.

-¡RAPHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó Miguel Ángel justo en el momento en el que Donatello había decidido hablar, haciendo imposible que escuchase lo que le había respondido al estúpido de Leo.

-¿QUIERES CALLARTE?- Gritó agitando su puño amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué son tantos gritos?

La grave voz de su hermano mayor a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un brinquito y volteó rápidamente encontrándose a sus dos hermanos de pie frente a él.

-¿Raphael, qué hacías detrás de la puerta? ¡¿Estabas espiando?!- Reclamó Donatello.

-¿Y por qué habría de espiarte a ti?- replicó con un tono de superioridad, viéndolo de arriba a abajo- Me gustas, pero no exageres.

Donatello lo miró a los ojos con estupefacción, como si se hubiese asustado de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Desvió la vista hacía el líder, buscando una respuesta clara al por qué del asombro de Donnie, y se encontró con una fulminante mirada hacia su persona.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, sintiéndose como un criminal a punto de ser juzgado.

-¿Y-ya podemos jugar, Rapha?

* * *

 **Hasta acá llegó el capítulo 2, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen el día. Me encantaría poder responder por MP, pero no me deja. No les ha pasado que de la nada les aparece "Houston tenemos un problema"? Bueno a mí si, cada vez que quiero ver un video o enviar mensajes, ya lo desinstalé y lo instalé otra vez y sigue igual asique como dice el dicho "Si no puedes contra ello, únete"**

 **Cuando subí el documento y lo volví a releer, también me recordó a la historia "the dreams machine" pero no fue intencionalmente, ya que esta historia ya la tenía guardada hace mucho, pero de todas formas intenté agregarle alguna otra escena o pensamiento para que no se le pareciera tanto.**

 **Ojalá les guste, besos a todos :)**


End file.
